Death of a Loved One
by Valamon
Summary: The third story to Eternal Love Blooms and The Betrayal. How do Beelzemon and Kirsten take it when Valeri dies? And is Valeri going to stand not being with her family?
1. Chapter 1

Beelzemon sat with his back against one of the shrubs. On his lap with his arms wrapped around her was his thirty-four-year-old wife Valeri. His twelve-year-old daughter, Kirsten, sat beside him playing one of her video games.

"Honey, could you please turn down the volume? Yer mom's tryin' ta rest."

Kirsten looked up at her father, blinking her reddish-pale blue slitted eyes. "Sorry, Daddy."

Beelzemon patted Kirsten's head. "It's alright, sweetie."

Valeri smiled and looked around. She took a deep breath, taking in the fragrant smell of roses. "Oh, I love this place! It's so beautiful."

Beelzemon chuckled. "I know ya do. That's why I brought you here. And so that Kirsten can see it too."

"Yeah. Kirsten, darling, are you actually looking at this place?"

"Hm?" Kirsten looked up from her game for a moment then looked back down. "Yeah, sure."

Valeri's smile faded slightly. "Oh, come on, love. Actually look. Please?"

Kirsten heaved a sigh and turned off her game, setting it on the grass. She looked around. "I guess it is pretty."

Beelzemon ruffled her hair fondly.

Valeri reached out and carefully plucked a dark rose from the bush behind her. She stroked the petals lightly. "Isn't it pretty? So delicate, yet it can hurt."

Beelzemon placed his hand over her hand. "Yes, unlike you," he said, nuzzling her face. "You don't hurt, you're beautiful."

Valeri blushed lightly with embarrassment. "Oh stop that!"

Beelzemon grinned. "How can I? It's true." He placed his hand on her cheek, tilting her head up.

Valeri smiled. "You really think so?"

"Of course."

Kirsten looked away as her parents exchanged a kiss. "Gross…."

Beelzemon chuckled and planted a swift kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"Beelzemon, can we drop by Mom's?"

"Sure, hon."

Kirsten perked up. "Grandma? Yay!" She leapt up.

Beelzemon chuckled and stood up. "I knew that'd get her happy."

Valeri giggled then coughed.

"Honey, you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok. Are you certain you don't want to go home?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Valeri's mother was delighted to see them when she opened the front door. "Honey! What a nice visit! How are you?"

"Grandma!" Kirsten cried, throwing her arms around her grandmother.

Ms. Shinshiju giggled. "Hello, Kirsten."

"I'm fine, Mom. How have you been?"

"Oh just fine. Working on lawsuits and what not. Well, come on in."

Beelzemon and Kirsten walked inside to the living room. Beelzemon set Valeri down on the couch before sitting down beside her.

Valeri yawned.

"Are you tired, Mom?" Kirsten asked.

"Only a little."

"Why don't you take a nap?" Ms. Shinshiju suggested.

Valeri shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Beelzemon asked. "You don't look so good."

"Oh don't be silly!" Valeri said with a giggle. "I'm just fine!" Suddenly she began coughing hard.

Everyone looked at her with concern.

"Honey, you Ok?!"

"Mommy?"

"Val?"

Valeri waved her hand at them as she continued coughing into her hand. When her coughing subsided, she looked up at them. "I'm Ok, really," she said, her voice hoarse.

Beelzemon rubbed on Valeri's back. "Are you sure?"

Valeri nodded. "Yes, I'm sure, sweetheart." She flashed him a weak, reassuring smile.

Beelzemon frowned, still unconvinced. "Hm…."

Ms. Shinshiju stood up. "Why don't I make dinner?"

Kirsten stood up. "I'll help!"

Beelzemon turned to Valeri after the two left the room. "You sure yer Ok?"

Valeri nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me so much, it's just a little cough."

Beelzemon ran his hand across her cheek. "I always worry about you, Val."

"I know."

"You look tired. Sure you don't want ta take a nap?"

Valeri furrowed her brow as she thought. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt…."

Beelzemon pulled Valeri up on him as he stretched himself out. Valeri made herself comfortable, resting the back of her head on the white linen of his jacket.

"Comfortable?" Beelzemon asked with a small smile.

Valeri looked up at him. "I'm a little cold."

"Kay," Beelzemon pulled the quilt from atop the couch and covered Valeri with it. "Better?"

Valeri smiled and snuggled down. "Yes."

Beelzemon smiled, pleased she was happy.

Valeri planted a small kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

Beelzemon returned it. "I love you too."

Valeri breathed a happy sigh and closed her eyes.

Beelzemon watched his wife as she slept. It was one of his favorite pastimes.

Ms. Shinshiju walked in. She smiled at the sight of the two. "So you finally got her to take a nap?"

"Yup. Isn't she pretty asleep?"

Ms. Shinshiju walked up to them. She planted a swift kiss on her daughter's brow and readjusted the quilt. She straightened up.

Beelzemon ran his claws through Valeri's hair, looking down at her fondly.

"Who would have thought my youngest would get married before my oldest. Or have a child! But oh well. She's with a good person, right?"

Beelzemon smiled. "Of course she is! Bein' with her for seventeen years has been great. Although Kirsten was a handful for awhile but we got through that."

Ms. Shinshiju smiled. "And I'm proud of both of you. You're great parents. Better than I was."

Beelzemon frowned. "Don't say that! You brought up Val just fine. You're a good mother."

Ms. Shinshiju sighed. "But I wasn't there for her as much as I should have been. And I let that jackass hurt her. All I wanted was for her to be happy and have a good life. But until you came her life has been awful and she never told me about it until a few years ago. You're good for her; you changed her for the better."  
"Just as she is for me. She's changed me as well. For a long time I hated humans because they treated me poorly. I thought they were all the same…then I met Valeri. She's the kindest, most considerate person I've ever met. I don't know what I'd do without her. But anyway, I think I'll take a nap too."

"Well I'd better go see how Kirsten's doing with dinner. I'll send her to get you when it's done."

"Alright." Ms. Shinshiju said as she walked out of the room.

Beelzemon's eyes drooped close and his chin dropped on his chest as he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Valeri looked around, confused by her surroundings. It was a large garden, full of flowers and shrubbery and a small pond. "Where am I? Is this a dream?"

"This isn't a dream."

Startled, Valeri turned around. A young woman garbed in a white dress suddenly appeared from behind a tree.

"Wh-what do you mean 'this isn't a dream'?"

"Exactly what I said. You aren't dreaming."

Valeri was utterly confused. "Then how did I get here? Last I remembered I was at Mom's house with Beelzemon and Kirsten…."

The woman smiled sadly. "Yes. I'm afraid you'll never see them again."

Valeri's eyes widened. "What?! B, but I have to get back to them!"

The woman shook her head. "You cannot. I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, Valeri. But you're dead."

"Dead? How can I be dead?"

"You died in your sleep."

"Why? I wasn't sick; there was nothing wrong with me."

"It was just your time to go, that's all."

Valeri shook her head vigorously. "No! Th, that can't be! I still have a family to raise…Kirsten…Beelzemon…he'll be devastated! How can you do this to us?!"

"I am very sorry Valeri, but this is how it must be. I am Diana, the Angel of Souls. I stay with lost souls until they are ready to leave. And since you are the newest arrival, I will stay with you for awhile."

Valeri covered her face with her hands to stifle her sobs. "This isn't happening…i, it can't! It just can't…."

Diana walked up to Valeri, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Valeri jerked away. "Don't touch me! This isn't real, it's just a dream! It has to be…you're lying!"

Diana sighed. All the new arrivals acted the same as Valeri, they denied their deaths. "I am sorry, Valeri. Here, if this will convince you otherwise…." She leaned down and touched the edge of the water.

Valeri watched the water. She gasped when she saw an image begin to appear. It was her in the living room with Beelzemon, asleep. "Wh, what is this?"

"This is what is happening on Earth right now."

"Oh my God." Valeri whispered.

Kirsten walked up to her parents. "Daddy, Mommy," she whispered, shaking her father's shoulder. "Time ta get up."

Beelzemon's eyes flickered open. "Hm?" He looked up at Kirsten. "Oh, hey honey. What's up?"

"It's time for dinner."

"Ok. We'll be in there in a minute."

"Alright." Kirsten left the room.

Beelzemon stifled a yawn and pulled himself up to a sitting position, making sure to pull Valeri up with him. "Val," he said softly. "Val, it's time ta get up, luv."

When Valeri didn't stir, Beelzemon wasn't concerned. Ever since she had been sick, Valeri had been sleeping heavily and nothing could wake her before she was ready.

Beelzemon got up, laid Valeri down, and covered her with the quilt. Then he went into the kitchen, where Ms. Shinshiju was overseeing Kirsten as she cooked Beef Lo Mien and made sushi.

Ms. Shinshiju turned to Beelzemon. "Valeri going to eat?"

"Nah. Poor babe's completely wiped out. She's still snoozin'."

"Ah, I see. Well, food is finished."

"I know." Beelzemon said as he sat down at the table.

Kirsten set a plate of Beef Lo Mien and sushi in front of her father before sitting down with her own plate.

Ms. Shinshiju leaned against the counter, sipping her coffee.

Beelzemon looked up at her. "Aren't you goin' ta eat?"

Ms. Shinshiju shook her head. "Nah, I ate earlier. Besides, I have a lot of paperwork to do."

Beelzemon chuckled dryly and continued eating.

When Kirsten had finished with her meal, she went to the living room to wake her mother. She approached the couch as quietly as she could. "Momma? Mom, it's time to get up."

Valeri didn't stir.

Kirsten shook her shoulder but got no response. She shook her shoulder again, harder this time, still no response. Kirsten frowned and walked out of the room.

Beelzemon looked up at his daughter. "Yer mom up yet?"

Kirsten shook her head. "Nope."

Beelzemon sighed. "Don't worry, she'll get up later."

Kirsten sat down in the chair beside her father. "She sleeps a lot."

Beelzemon chuckled. "Yes. But when you work as much as she does and just got over a nasty cold, you'd sleep a lot too."

Kirsten sighed. "I guess so."

Beelzemon smiled and ruffled her hair. "Dinner was good, Kirsten. You did a good job."

Kirsten smiled. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Beelzemon leaned over and kissed her brow.

Kirsten giggled and hugged her father. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetie." Beelzemon said as he pulled her up on his lap and hugged her.

Ms. Shinshiju smiled. "Now isn't that a cute sight. Well, I'd better start on my paperwork." she said, walking out of the room.

Ms. Shinshiju walked into the living room on her way to her room. She paused and looked at her daughter. She smiled when she saw that she was still sleeping peacefully.

Ms. Shinshiju walked up to the couch and straightened the quilt. She brushed a hand across her forehead to move the stray strands of hair on her face, then bent down to kiss her forehead. She frowned and straightened up. Valeri felt unusually cold.

Suddenly Ms. Shinshiju's eyes widened. "No," she whispered. She slipped her hand under the quilt, placing her it over Valeri's heart. Tears gathered in her eyes. "No. BEELZEMON!"

Beelzemon suddenly appeared in t he doorway. "What? What is it?!"

Ms. Shinshiju pulled her hand away. "It's Valeri."

Beelzemon smiled. "Her? Oh, don't worry," He walked up beside Ms. Shinshiju and carefully picked Valeri up, cradling her in his arms. "I'm sure she'll get up soon."

"Daddy? What's the matter?" Kirsten asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"Beelzemon," Ms. Shinshiju said softly, her voice full of sorrow. "Valeri's dead."

"NO!" Valeri screamed, dropping to her knees, covering her face with her hands to stifle her sobs.

"Now do you see? I'm sorry I had to show you like that."

Valeri shook her head. "It's not fair! It's just not fair…."

Diana sighed. She really hated dealing with souls like Valeri, it was frustrating and it hurt a little too.

Valeri stood up and walked away from the lake, unable to take it anymore. Even though she was dead, the pain in her heart felt like it was killing her. "I can't take this. It's too much," she whispered as she sank down against a tree. She closed her eyes. "I just can't…."

"I can take you to Heaven. It'll hurt a lot less, I promise you. You'll be a lot happier there than here."

"But then I won't be able to see my family. I don't want to lose them."

"But you really can't stay here for long. At some time or another, you have to go to Heaven."

Valeri shook her head. "No. I'm staying."

Diana heaved an exasperated sigh. "Valeri…you can't."

Valeri stood up. "I don't care! I'll find a way!" She turned and stalked off.

Diana watched her until she was out of sight, shaking her head. "This is gonna be more difficult than I thought."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since Valeri's death. There was a service being held the day before the official funeral. Everyone in the family who lived close by was there, even Valeri's father, who was back in the shadows of the room so as not to be noticed. Michael, Nicoli, and Serena were there as well, they had their Digimon with them. So were Skylar and Natasha, along with her boyfriend.

Beelzemon and Kirsten were standing in front of Valeri's open casket.

She looked peaceful lying in the velvety cushion of the casket. Ms. Shinshiju and Mrs. Suriname had dressed her up in a beautiful dark blue dress, black low pumps, and the dragon necklace Beelzemon had given her for their first Valentine's Day together.

Beelzemon set Valeri's flute next to the rose beside her body. He straightened her dragon necklace and pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Is she really gone, Daddy?" Kirsten asked softly, looking up at her father through tear-filled eyes.

Beelzemon nodded. He nearly lost his composure and had to bite his knuckles to keep from sobbing.

Kirsten buried her face in her father's pant leg, sobbing hard.

Beelzemon lifted her up and hugged her close. "It's Ok, honey. It'll be Ok…." he said in a cracked voice, trying his best not to cry.

Ms. Shinshiju and Mrs. Suriname were near the doorway, greeting any family members that came through. Xian was next to them, holding a sobbing Yuri.

Beelzemon walked up to them. "Help. I can't get her to stop crying."

Ms. Shinshiju turned to him. She held out her arms. "Give her here."

Beelzemon handed Kirsten to Ms. Shinshiju, though it was hard for the older woman to hold the twelve-year-old.

"There there, Kirsten. It's alright. It's Ok. Your mom's in a good place. I bet she's watching you right now, you wouldn't want her to be sad because you're crying, now would you?"

"N-no…." Kirsten sniffled.

Ms. Shinshiju smiled, though she looked close to tears. "You see? That's better."

Kirsten wiped her face with her shirtsleeve, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Grandma."

Beelzemon bit his lip and looked down at the floor.

Mitsy walked up to Beelzemon. "It'll be Ok," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

Beelzemon shook his head. "No it won't," he whispered. "Not now, not ever."

Mitsy gave him a look of sympathy. She put her arms around him in a comforting hug, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Beelzemon put an arm around her.

After the service, Beelzemon and Kirsten returned home. They sat on the couch in front of the TV, not really paying attention to what was on.

Beelzemon was drinking heavily, hoping it would numb the pain. Kirsten sat leaning against him.

After awhile Kirsten dozed off so Beelzemon carried her up to her bed, where he lay with her wrapped up in his arms. He pressed his face in her hair and for the first time since his wife's death, cried silently.

The next day Beelzemon awoke to find himself in Kirsten's bed and her gone. Confused and still drunk, he got up and went downstairs.

Kirsten was in the kitchen making breakfast. She looked up at her father, a ghost of a smile upon her lips. "Hi, Daddy. Sleep well?"

Beelzemon looked around. "It was Ok. Where's yer mom? I thought she was supposed ta make breakfast."

Kirsten's eyes went wide and filled with tears. "D-Daddy? Don't you remember?" she asked softly.

Beelzemon gave her a funny look. "What?"

"Mommy died." Kirsten said softly, tears spilling down her face.

Beelzemon's eyes widened in horror. "D-died?" Completely overtaken by the shock, he sank down on the kitchen chair, putting his face in his hands. "No…i-it can't be! I can't have lost her…."

"Yes, Daddy. The funeral's today. It's at four."

Beelzemon shook his head, seemingly not to have heard his daughter. "NO!"

Kirsten walked up to her father, putting her arms around him and pressing her face in the white linen of his jacket.

Beelzemon slipped his arms around her, hugging her tight as he wept.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for Beelzemon, one second he was at the funeral watching his wife be buried, and the next he was back at home lying on the couch drinking. The viral felt dead inside. He felt like he wanted to die, but he knew in his heart that he shouldn't, for the sake of his daughter. But it was hard for him, this pain that threatened to overwhelm him. The only relief he could find was drinking, at least it made the pain go away for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days after the funeral, Kirsten returned to school. Not wanting her father to be alone, she brought him along.

The teacher stared at the two as they walked in. "K-Kirsten, who is this?"

Kirsten looked up at Beelzemon, who was staring at the floor through dull eyes. "This is my dad. I decided to bring him with me today. He's really upset because Mom passed away a few days ago. Can he stay?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss. Of course he can stay. I'll even give him a seat next to you."

"Thank you." Kirsten said as she walked to her seat, pulling her father along with her.

Everyone stared at Beelzemon. They had never believed Kirsten before when she explained that her father was a Digimon, which was why she had slitted eyes, now they did.

Beelzemon sat with his head on his folded arms, staring at the wall.

All through class, Kirsten kept glancing at her father, who hadn't moved since he sat down. _Poor, Dad. He's so upset._ Suddenly she saw tears ooze down his face. She immediately got up and hugged him.

Beelzemon pressed his face in her arm.

When lunchtime came, Beelzemon didn't eat, but stared at the tabletop.

"Dad. Dad. Dad!"

"Hm?" Beelzemon looked down at Kirsten.

"Daddy, you need to eat something. You haven't had anything for days! I don't want you to wither away and die on me too."

Beelzemon looked back at the table and sighed. "I'm sorry, honey. It's just really hard..."

Kirsten pushed her tray to her father. "I know, Daddy. But please eat something."

"Alright."

Kirsten sighed in relief as she watched Beelzemon slowly eat what was left of her pizza.

Valeri had managed to convince Diana to let her return to Earth. Now she sat on her tombstone, flute in hand.

There was a light drizzle, just the mood for how she felt. It had been a week since her burial and neither Beelzemon nor Kirsten had come to visit her grave. This fact rather saddened Valeri. She sighed.

Valeri looked up suddenly when she heard footsteps. Her heart leapt to her throat when she saw that it was Beelzemon. She leapt to her feet. "Beelzemon!" She ran towards him.

"Wait!" Diana called.

Valeri halted and turned sideways to look at her. "What?"

"He can't hear or see you. And-" She was cut off by Valeri squeaking in surprise as Beelzemon passed right through her. "You can't touch him." she finished sadly.

Tears spilled down Valeri's cheeks as she watched her husband. "I can't even touch him..."

Beelzemon knelt down at Valeri's grave, setting down a bouquet of roses. He ran his hand across the engraved letters. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Val. I've been busy taking care of Kirsten and…it's been really hard to try to come here. God, I miss you. I would never've thought that after all you did ta get me ta stay that you'd be the one to leave me. And in sucha way that I couldn't get ya back," Tears slid down his face to mix with the rain. "I'd do anything ta have ya back, anything. I need you, Val. I can't raise Kirsten by myself. I can't live without you."

Valeri was touched by his words. She walked up to stand beside him. "Oh, Beelzemon. I wish I could tell you I'm here. I'm here for you, I always will be." She knelt down and reached out tentatively to touch his shoulder, only to have her fingers pass right on through. She pulled her hand back and stared at it.

Using his foreclaw, Beelzemon scribbled something on the gravestone. "I promise that every chance I get, I'll come back ta talk to ya, Val. I swear on my life I will. 'Cause no matter where you are, I still love you with all of my heart. And I will forever more."

Valeri covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her sob. "Oh beloved…." She looked at the gravestone to see what he had engraved.

"I love you always, Your Loving Husband-Beelzemon" was barely legible because of his bad penmanship, but it was still there.

Valeri smiled sadly. She watched as Beelzemon got to his feet and started walking away. She raised her flute to her lips and began to play a low beautiful song.

Beelzemon halted when he heard the distant sound of music, his eyes widening. He turned around. "Val?" Suddenly feeling heartsick, he took off at full speed for home.

Diana looked at Valeri in surprise. Normally mortals could not hear the dead. But Beelzemon had heard Valeri's song. _They must be very close for him to have heard her. Very, very close._

Valeri continued to play for a while longer before she sat back on her gravestone to await her husband's return.

Beelzemon lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. He barely payed attention to Kirsten as she went back and forth through the living room, straightening up the house.

Kirsten set a glass of tea on the coffee table and picked up the empty beer cans, then went off to the kitchen to put them in the trash.

Beelzemon turned on his side and sat up. He picked up the glass and took a long draught before setting it back down and returning to his previous position.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day after school Kirsten walked into the living room where her father was watching TV.

Beelzemon looked up at her. "Hey, honey."

"Hi, Dad."

Beelzemon sat up. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you put in a movie and we'll watch it together?"

Kirsten smiled and walked to the entertainment system. "That sounds like fun."

Beelzemon watched as she sifted through a large assortment of DVDs and tapes.

"Ooh, what's this, Daddy?"

"What's what, Kirsten?"

Kirsten pulled a small box labeled "Home Videos" and showed it to Beelzemon.

Beelzemon's eyes widened. "Those are…those are the tapes yer mom made."

Kirsten looked at the box in surprise. "Really? Can we watch them?"

Beelzemon shrugged. "I guess so."  
Kirsten grinned and opened the box, excitedly digging through the contents. She pulled out one and held it up for her father to see. "What about this one?"

Beelzemon read the label and shook his head. "You do _not_ want to watch that!"

"Why not?"

Beelzemon looked at his hand, flexing it. "I still can't grip things correctly with this hand." He looked up at her, a small grin on his face.

"Why?"

"Because your mom has super strength when she's giving birth."

"Oh…what about this one?"

"Alright, put it in."

Kirsten put the tape in and sat down on the couch beside her father after pressing the play button.

The screen was blank for a few moments, before suddenly the outside of the house came into view.

"Alright, honey. I think it's on." Valeri's voice came from out of view.

"Do ya really gotta videotape the whole damn house?"

"Of course! It's our first house. Why not?"

The camera view swung over to Beelzemon, who was shaking his head. "Love, yer as bad as yer mom with that thing."

There was the sound of Valeri giggling. "Alright, let's go in."

Beelzemon pushed open the door.

As Valeri walked through the house, she named off the rooms and pointed to where things were going to be placed. "The couch is going here and the TV here. Oh, and the bookcase is going here!"

"Yay and the other TV can go upstairs." Beelzemon said sarcastically.

"That's a great idea!"

"Wha?!"

"Yeah! It can go in our room!"

"The really big one?"

"Why not?"

"It's freakin' huge! How the hell'd ya expect me ta get it up the stairs?"

"Then you can get the smaller one."

"That's only like two inches smaller!"

"I'm sorry, honey. We could hire someone to do the heavy lifting."

Beelzemon turned away from his girlfriend. "No way! I'm a hell of a lot stronger than any one of them 'heavy lifters'. Only lazy men hire. I am a strong, sexy man and I don't need ta hire anybody! This is a test of strength and will power and I shall pass with an A plus!" he said, punching the air.

Kirsten burst into a fit of giggles.

Beelzemon rubbed on the back of his neck. "I didn't know she filmed that part. I was only kiddin' around."

Kirsten looked back at the TV. The younger Beelzemon had hold of the smaller TV and was carrying it up the stairs.

"You're doin' great honey! Keep up the good work!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

About halfway up the stairs, Beelzemon paused and yelled back down to his girlfriend, "OK, maybe a B!" Suddenly there was a loud crack and he whimpered, "Minus!"

"Honey, are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I think I threw out my back, but I'm just fine."

"Oh, it'll be alright. I'll give you a nice back massage when you're finished. Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"Hell yes! I can do it!" He looked over his shoulder at Valeri. "Are you filmin' me?"

"Maybe…."

Beelzemon's tail coiled in front of his butt. "Now everyone can see my ass," he muttered. "Is Yuri gonna watch this?!"

"She might."

"Yuri, I f yer watchin' this I'm gonna demolish yer head, rip it off , then shove it up yer ass so god damn far it ends up right where it was to begin with, then I'll sew it back with your own fuckin' hair!"

"My, my honey. You need to watch your language."

"Ah, OK. But I ain't kiddin'. How much do you think it take?"

"Huh?"

"How much hair would it take to sew her head back together?"

"I don't know. It's rather long."

"Yeah, but it's as thin as hell. Ah, I should probably use all of it."

"Honey…honey! Watch out for that step!"

"What ste-holy shit!" Beelzemon cried out as he tripped on the last step and fell.

"Oh my god! You alright?" Valeri cried as she rushed up the stairs.

"I think so…."

The camera view tilted as Valeri set down the camera, allowing Kirsten and Beelzemon to see her as she tried to help hoist up the fallen Beelzemon.

Kirsten was in a fit of giggles. "Oh my gosh, Dad! I can't believe you said that about Yuri!"

Beelzemon folded his arms. "I say some pretty mean things about that gal."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Just watch the rest of the video."

When they finished with that video, they watched another labeled "Odd Moments." It was a mixture of different things that Valeri had taped, all at different times.

The first scene was of Valeri walking into the kitchen. "Alright and here is Beelzemon…cooking? Honey what are you doing?"

"Makin' cookies." Beelzemon replied as he pulled open the oven door.

"Oh, I see." Valeri said as she moved closer.

Beelzemon pulled out the cookie sheet, which was full of black lumps. "Aw, hell no!"

Valeri giggled. "Looks like you made charcoal."

Beelzemon frowned, shoved the cookie sheet back into the oven, and slammed the door shut. "Damn it!"

Then the screen went black for a few seconds. It came back on in the kitchen, but the date was different.

"Well, he said he had successfully baked a batch of cookies. Let's find out, shall we?"

The camera view swung over to the table where a plate of chocolate chip cookies was sitting.

"Well, it seems my handsome man's a cook…wait a second. What have we here?" As she spoke, the camera view swung over to the trash can and moved as she walked up to it. She trained it on the plastic container as she pulled it out. She sighed. "Oh, silly Beelzemon."

"Silly me why?"

Valeri turned around.

Beelzemon's eyes widened when he saw the container. "Oh, um I can explain."

Valeri giggled and she turned the camera to face her. She smiled. "And that's why Beelzemon doesn't cook." Then she turned off the camera.

Kirsten turned to her father. "Did you really buy those cookies?"  
Beelzemon smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"You do a lot of funny things."

Beelzemon's grin widened. "Yah. That's just the way I am. Besides, you do a lotta weird stuff too."

Kirsten's eyes widened. "Really? You got 'em on tape?"

"Yup."

Kirsten hopped up from the couch and dug through the box until she pulled out a move labeled "Kirsten" then plunked it in the VCR and sat back down.

The first was of her mother trying to feed her 1-year-old daughter. Food was flying everywhere. It was all over the wall, the floor, Valeri, and Kirsten.

"Please Kirsten! Just eat a little bit!" Valeri said pleadingly.

Kirsten giggled flailed her arms about.

Valeri looked up at Beelzemon, who was holding the camera. "Honey, help me."

Beelzemon set down the camera on the table so that it filmed their vain attempts to get their daughter to eat. Soon the lens was covered with food and Beelzemon had to clean it off. Then he turned the camera off after muttering, "Damn kids. And I said I was never gonna have one. Ha! As if."

Kirsten looked at her in disbelief. "You didn't want me, Dad?"

"Er…At first no. Because I didn't think I'd make a good parent, nor have enough patients for one. But since you've been here, I wouldn't give ya up for the world."

Kirsten hugged her father. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Beelzemon returned the hug, kissing the top of her head and running his claws through it. "No, thank you. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be half as happy as I am now."

Kirsten hugged her father tighter. "I love you too, Dad."

"Hey, why don't you go start on dinner and I'll put in an actual movie?"

"Alright. But I wanna watch the other videos."

"Kay."

Kirsten got up and went into the kitchen.

Beelzemon hauled himself to his feet with a grunt and walked over to the box of tapes. He knelt down and started sifting through them. He was looking for one in particular. When he found it, he put it in, pressed the play button, and sat back down.

The scene started up in Valeri's school auditorium. The view was from the bleachers because Ms. Shinshiju was videotaping. Valeri was standing in the middle of the floor, the rest of the band and choir members behind her. The teacher had just called her out to play a solo in front of the whole school and she was extremely nervous.

"It's alright honey!" Ms. Shinshiju called to her daughter.

Beelzemon walked out to Valeri. After reassuring her, he stepped off to the side to watch.

Valeri was still nervous, but she began to play.

Tears slid down Beelzemon's cheeks as he listened to the beautiful song pouring out from the speakers. He put his face in his hands.

Kirsten walked in a few minutes later. "Dad do you…Dad?" She rushed to her father, putting her arms around him. "It's OK, Dad. It'll be OK." She picked up the remote and turned off the television, then returned to comforting her father.

"I can't take it anymore. It hurts so much."

"I know it does, Daddy. I hurt too. I miss Momma, too." Kirsten was crying now.

Beelzemon put his arms around Kirsten, pulling her upon his lap to cradle her. After a few moments, he released her so that she could watch dinner. He sighed and wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket. "God damn it all."


	6. Chapter 6

Kirsten walked into the living room, where her father was lying sprawled out on the couch watching television and drinking. She walked up to the couch. "Daddy?"

Beelzemon looked up at Kirsten through dull, clouded eyes. "What is it, honey?"

"Can we go see the fireworks tonight?"

"Huh?" Beelzemon asked blankly.

"The fireworks. Can we go see them?"

Beelzemon looked up at the ceiling. "I guess so…"

Kirsten bent down and hugged her father. "Thank you, Daddy."

Beelzemon wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. "Sure thing, love."

Kirsten pulled herself out of Beelzemon's embrace. "My friends say that the fireworks are supposed to be extra special this year, better than last year."

Beelzemon sighed sadly. "Too bad Val can't see 'em. She loved fireworks." Tears fell from his clouded eyes.

Kirsten wrung her hands. She knew how touchy her father could be on any subject that reminded him of his wife. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright, Kirsten. It's not your fault," He sat up, holding out an arm to her. "C'mere."

Kirsten sat on Beelzemon's lap, looking up at him curiously.

Beelzemon ran his claws through his daughter's long blonde hair. "I've been meanin' talk ask about how you've been holdin' up lately."

"I'm fine, Dad. It's you I'm worried about."

Beelzemon's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh? Really?"

Kirsten nodded. "Yeah. That's why I made you come to school with me for the first week since the funeral. I was afraid you were going to hurt yourself. And I would lose another parent." She looked away, tears gathering in her eyes.

Beelzemon's jaw dropped slightly. "No! I'd never do that to you!" He touched her cheek reassuringly. "You're the only reason I'm still alive. I knew I had to take care of you."

Kirsten threw her arms around Beelzemon. "I love you, Dad."

Beelzemon smiled sadly, placing a hand on the top of her head. "I love you too, Kirsten."

Beelzemon and Kirsten sat on a strong branch high up in an oak tree while they watched the fireworks.

"Wow! They're so pretty from up here!" Kirsten cried.

Beelzemon smiled. "Yeah, they are. Bet we got the best view of anybody."

Kirsten nodded.

As Beelzemon watched the fireworks, his thoughts strayed back to the very first time he ever saw them.

Beelzemon's Flashback: 25 Years Ago

"So…what are we doing again, Val?" Beelzemon asked his girlfriend as she led him through a large crowd.

"We're going to see the fireworks, silly. I've only told you this a thousand times!" Valeri said with a giggle.

Beelzemon smiled sheepishly. "Oh, yeah," He looked around. "Where's yer mom and sis?"

"Around here somewhere. Yuri is probably with her friends."

"So that means we're by ourselves?"

"Pretty much. Ah, here we go!" Valeri said as she walked to an empty spot under a large tree. "This is where I sit every year."

"Every year?" Beelzemon asked in surprise as they sat down.

"Yup. It's the best place to watch."

"Oh, I see."

Valeri leaned against Beelzemon, wrapping her arms around the top of his arm. "I'm so happy to have you here to watch them with me."

Beelzemon leaned down and kissed the top of her head, running his claws through her hair. "Me too."

A sudden bright light accompanied by the sound like a gunshot made Beelzemon jump and look up in alarm. "What in the hell?"

"The fireworks have started!" Valeri said excitedly as another went off.

Beelzemon watched, awed. "Wow."

Valeri giggled.

As they watched the fireworks, Beelzemon glanced down at Valeri. He loved how the light from the fireworks lit up her face.

Valeri looked up at Beelzemon, puzzled. "Why are looking at me like that?"

Beelzemon's smile widened slightly. "You look really beautiful, the way the fireworks light up your face."

Valeri blushed and smiled shyly, averting her gaze. "Oh, don't be silly. You're just saying that."

"I'm not. It's true."

Valeri giggled. "Oh, stop it. You're embarrassing me!" She covered her face with her hands.

Beelzemon grinned. He carefully pulled Valeri's hands from her face. "C'mon, sweetheart. You can't down yerself."

Valeri sighed. "I know. But I'm still getting used to such compliments."

"You will soon enough, 'specially with all the ones I give you on a daily basis!"

Valeri giggled. "Yeah!"

Beelzemon gave her a swift kiss. Then the two went back to watching the fireworks.

End of Flashback

Beelzemon sighed sadly, resting his chin on the top of Kirsten's head, and closed his eyes. _I don't know if I can take much more of this. It's killin' me on the inside. I'm hurting Kirsten 'cause I ain't payin' her much attention. Val, I can't do this without you._

"Look, Dad! The finale!"

Beelzemon's eyes opened and he looked up to see a large, colorful dragon explode into the air.

It disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Kirsten clapped loudly. "Yay! That was awesome! Don't ya think, Daddy?" she asked, looking up at her father.

"Yeah." Beelzemon said softly, not taking his eyes off the wisp of smoke.


	7. Chapter 7

Valeri stared up at the sky. It was pale blue and empty except for the occasional small cloud drifting by lazily. Diana had completely left her alone since the day Beelzemon had come by the first time and it made her feel forlorn.

Meanwhile, Beelzemon was making his way slowly to his wife's grave, feeling his heart grow heavier with every step. He arrived at the grave and knelt down, placing the flowers on the ground. He ran his hand across the words. "Oh, Val…I wish you were here."

"I wish I could tell you that I am." Valeri said softly.

"This is too hard," Beelzemon murmured. "It's too hard to take care of Kirsten in the state I'm in. She says she's doin' Ok, but I ain't."

Valeri sighed. "My poor beloved...I need help. Maybe I could talk to Hydra…?" She turned around and looked up at the sky.

Beelzemon stood up. "Next time I come, I'll bring Kirsten. She's been wantin' ta come." He turned and walked away.

Valeri closed her eyes. "Yes, I will go to see Hydra. Maybe he can help me."

Valeri began to fade from view as she transported herself to Hydra's castle, right outside his bedchamber door. She passed through the door into the room.

Hydra was asleep on the bed with Kiba beside him. He looked the same from the last time Valeri had seen him. But Kiba looked older in her human form, about eighteen now. She was snuggled close to Hydra's head, lying against the soft side of his neck.

Hydra purred softly in his sleep, not even bothering Kiba in her own peaceful bliss.

She smiled when she saw the two asleep. She walked up to the bed and lightly touched them, so that her hand would not go through them.

Hydra stirred a little. He opened his eyes and saw Kiba asleep, but he sensed someone else with them. He couldn't tell who. He thought he saw Valeri for a second, but he couldn't really see from just waking up.

Valeri closed her eyes to concentrate so she could speak with Hydra. Hydra, _Hydra please help me._

Hydra's eyes widened upon hearing the sound of Valeri's voice. "Valeri is that you? How are you, it's been six years."

Tears spilled down Valeri's cheeks. _I'm Ok, everyone else is Ok, too. Except there's a problem..._

"Like what?" Hydra asked worriedly.

_I'm not among the living anymore._ Valeri said sadly.

"How though? I can hear you still and that wouldn't make you dead. There has to be some explanation to this for if you were dead, I wouldn't hear you now."

_It's all in your mind. I am truly dead. My family is suffering, so I have come to ask for your help._

"Well the problem is...I have no idea. But Kiba is still in training. But I honestly don't know...but I think I do know of someone who can help." Hydra said.

Valeri sighed with relief. _Really? Who?_

"Well I...it's been a while and she might not be there, but come or float on. Ok I know that wasn't funny, but you...Ok maybe you can blame me for trying." Hydra said rather sheepishly.

Kiba stirred in her sleep, but Hydra moved carefully away from her and out of his room.

Valeri hurried after him. She managed to keep up since she really couldn't float.

Hydra looked around, still unable to see Valeri, but able to sense her. He stopped at the end of the hall about to turn, but Elektra was there.

"Hydra, where are you going?" Elektra asked curiously.

"Out." Hydra replied as he moved to the right.

Elektra followed. "Out where?" she asked.

"Just out, now let me through." Hydra said irritably.

Elektra and Hydra both moved to the left. He shook his head then moved to the right, using his tail to push Elektra out of the way.

She chuckled a little and went off.

Valeri smiled. _She hasn't changed, has she?_

"Who? Elektra or Kiba?" Hydra asked, slightly confused.

_Elektra. But how is Kiba?_

"No, she hasn't changed. But Kiba...well, she changed a little and she is fine just fine. But she seems to stay close to me a lot and not really talkative. She is also trying to find me a love. For as king, I will need an heir to the throne before I die." Hydra explained.

Valeri sighed sadly. _I __see...I'm so sorry for what has happened. I hope you do find someone soon._

Hydra sighed a little. "Yeah...I guess."

Valeri reached out to pet Hydra, but her hand passed through his thick hide. She quickly withdrew, feeling a shudder pass through him. _Sorry!_

Hydra didn't even notice the failed act of comfort. "It's alright. Don't worry, I can try to deal with it. But you know one thing, when you make your first true love that is the most special thing to you and nothing can replace it even if you marry a thousand times. But nothing will change it for your first and true love will never change, but always be with you," He paused. "Sorry, didn't mean to make things depressing all of a sudden well just stay close if you can." he said as he headed towards a large door that led to the equipment room.

_It's alright. Everything is rather depressing right now. I'm worried for Beelzemon. He's really depressed right now. He says he can't raise Kirsten without me. It's too hard for him._

"That's how I was with...well let's just get going." Hydra said after he shook his head. He grabbed three port keys and activated one.

It was a large red portal. Hydra and Valeri went through it.

There was a large meadow and mountains as far out as the eye could see on the other side. There was a small campsite with a large cottage in it.

Hydra led the way towards the cottage.

Valeri looked around, slightly awed. _Where are we?_

"It's called Gaia named after the great life spirit since this planet is almost like earth, but less polluted, less endangered species, and not really any wars, just peace. That cottage over there is where we are headed," Hydra explained. He turned to one of his human forms. "This person doesn't know I'm a Snake God so I keep myself in disguise."

Valeri hurried to keep up. _This looks like a beautiful place to live. _she said, mainly to herself.

Hydra smiled and looked around, but still couldn't see her. He stopped at the door and knocked, but there was no answer. Suddenly he was struck in the back of the head with something. "OW!" Hydra cried. He turned around to see who had hurt him.

A middle aged black woman with long black hair and red eyes stood behind him, holding a stick. She wore forest-like clothing and a necklace made of rat skulls. "You gunna steal my stuff? Oh, I'll beat you up." the woman threatened, brandishing the stick.

Hydra held his hands up. "Hey, it's Ok. It's me, Hydra."

The woman started to laugh and lowered the stick. "Oh my goodness, boy. I hardly recognized you. Here, give Aunt Nayru a hug." she said, holding her arms out to Hydra.

They hugged for a short time.

"Sorry I wacked you, it's just a cougar came to my house and stole my good dog from me." Nayru said apologetically.

Hydra nodded.

Valeri laughed a little._ Is she a friend or truly your aunt? Oh, I wish I could talk with her..._

"A friend she calls herself aunt and i don't mind calling her an aunt, it's nice," Hydra said aloud to Valeri.

"Who you talking to Hydra?" Nayru asked, looking at him questionably.

"I have a favor to ask of you," said Hydra.

"Well come on in-I made your favorite cookies-and then we can talk." Nayru said, stepping around Hydra to get to the door.

Hydra laughed a little.

Valeri slowly followed behind, to prevent from bumping into either Hydra or Nayru.

Hydra took a chair and sat down.

Nayru picked up a pan full of chocolate chip cookies and brought them to the table.

Hydra took two and ate them. "They are still good Aunt Nayru, but now can I explain about my favor?"

"Oh yes yes tell me please." Nayru said. She took a seat across from him.

"Well, a friend of mine says she died, but she is from earth and her family dearly miss her, but I can hear her talking to me." Hydra explained.

Nayru nodded.

"Can you help her get back to normal and among the living?" Hydra asked hopefully.

"Why, Hydra. She is among the living. She isn't dead. You see, there is a thing called dead, dead-dead, and totally dead, but this girl here you say is just dead."

Hydra was a little confused. "You lost me."

_She's lost me as well!_ Valeri said with a small giggle. _Well, I haven't been to Heaven yet, so I guess you could say I'm just a ghost..._

"Was that her talking?" Nayru asked, looking around, then to Hydra.

Hydra was confused yet again. "Yes, but how...?"

"Oh we all have gifts and so do you, boy. Say girl, what's your name?" Nayru asked Valeri.

Valeri blushed lightly. _I-it's Valeri, ma'am...It's nice to meet you!_

"My word that is such a beautiful name," Nayru said with a small giggle and a chuckle. Hydra merely listened. "Well child, I know I can help you, it's just can you help me on how you died and what was the first thing you saw."

_Yes. I'm not sure exactly how i died, Diana just said it was my time...The first thing I saw was this beautiful garden..._

Nayru was very quiet for a while, then she spoke. "Hmmmmm, well I think I know what that garden was for. Some people are brought there to either get powers or to be starting a new life."

"So how can we get her...back to normal?" Hydra asked.

"Well, it will take a while and I do have the ingredients." Nayru said. She got up and went into a room up in the back.

Hydra sat there quietly.

Valeri walked to Hydra and embraced him as best she could.

Hydra didn't feel a thing, he just sat there waiting for Nayru. "You're quiet Valeri is everything alright?"

Silent tears spilled from Valeri's eyes and she didn't answer, too overcome with emotion.

"Valeri what's wrong?" Hydra asked worriedly.

Nayru returned with a bowl and a wooden herb mixer. Mixing a powder and liquid-like substance, she picked a white rose up from the table and took a few petals from it and added them to the mixture.

Hydra watched, still waiting for Valeri to answer.

Valeri wiped her face. _I'm fine. I'm just happy, that's all._

"All right, if you say so, but you sound sad at the same time." Hydra said.

Before Valeri could say anything, Nayru walked up to Hydra.

"Well here we are. Take this powder and all you have to do is dump it over her and call out: S'vardis'ven." Nayru said as she held the bowl out to Hydra.

Hydra took the bowl and looked around for Valeri.

"No, not her spirit, her body." Nayru explained.

"Wait, you want me to dig up her grave and dump this on her?" Hydra asked, stunned.

"Yes she may look corpse like if she's been there longer than a month. When did you die?" Nayru asked Valeri.

"You better not be dead longer than a month." Hydra said in a warning tone.

Valeri nearly fainted. _I,__ I haven't a clue..! I've lost track of time..._ She burst into tears.

"It's all right, I can get over it." Hydra said with a sigh.

Nayru picked up a pouch and took the bowl from Hydra and poured the substance in it, then handed it back to Hydra. "There you go, good luck and god speed."

Hydra nodded and left out the door. "Well, I guess I get to see your neighborhood for the first time."

Still saddened, Valeri hurried after him after a hasty thank you to Nayru.

Hydra activated the port key and walked through to Valeri's home town Shinshuku. "Wow, it's really nice, but I wish I can just go through here in my true form, but this world still needs to wait a little longer before seeing me," he said, looking around. "Do you know where you are buried?h

Valeri nodded sadly. _Yes. I have stayed there for a long while, waiting each day for Beelzemon to come..._

Hydra nodded. "Which way to the cemetery?"

_To the left._

Hydra nodded. As he walked down the street, a few woman giggled at his human form and they whispered among each other of his cuteness, causing him to walk faster. "See, this is why sometimes I hate turning into a human." he muttered.

Valeri giggled._ Yes, you must beware of Earth women. They like the cute guys. _She giggled again.

Hydra stuck his tongue at her. He looked to the cemetery and then he jumped the fence. "Boy I am going to have a lot of reading." He started to read the names on the tombstones of each deceased person.

Valeri giggled. _You don't have to! It's the grave by the large apple blossom tree! It's so beautiful this time of year._

Hydra looked and saw a large tree in bloom. "Wow, that was easy," He went over to her tombstone. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "Well, I better hurry or people will think I'm crazy digging up your grave." He started to dig with his hands.

Valeri touched her tombstone, running her hands across the words her husband had engraved in it. Suddenly sensing something, she turned around._ Hydra, someone's coming!_

Hydra looked and saw someone coming. He got up and made a run for the other side of the cemetery. He hid behind a tree. "Please don't you dare go to Val's grave please don't." he said quietly.

Beelzemon, with Kirsten by the hand and a bouquet of beautiful roses in the other, neared his wife's grave. He stopped short when he saw the holes in it. He scowled.

Kirsten's eyes narrowed and she growled, looking around for the culprit.

"Shoot they won't remember who I am, I better talk," Hydra said to himself and to Valeri. He started towards them with his dirty hands out. "Hey, look I know it may seem like this but let me explain."

"You bastard!" Beelzemon hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he reached for the gun on his boot holster.

Kirsten suddenly leapt upon him, knocking him over. Instead of attacking him, she hugged him. "Hydra! I can't believe it's really you!"

Hydra was glad Kirsten recognized him. "It's me, B. It's me, don't worry." Hydra said to Beelzemon as he hugged Kirsten in return.

Beelzemon's glare didn't soften. "What were you doin' to her grave?" he snarled.

"It'll take a while to explain, but I know how to bring Valeri back to life." Hydra said, releasing his hold on Kirsten as he stood up.

Beelzemon blinked, stunned. Tears spilled down his face, unable to be held back. "Wh-what...?"

Kirsten looked at Hydra. "You do?"

Hydra moved away from Kirsten and towards Beelzemon. He patted Beelzemon's shoulder as he walked past him to Valeri's grave. He knelt down and continued to dig. He eventually got to the silver coffin. He sighed and punched a hole into it. "Sorry I'm trying to be as careful as I can," he said to Beelzemon and Kirsten. He pulled the coffin open and to reveal Valeri's face. She looked pale and peaceful. He pulled the pouch from his pocket and poured the powder on her. He repeated the words as told and the sky began to rain.

Valeri's face was coming to color.

Hydra moved out of the way.

The ghost Valeri looked down at her hands, which had begun to fade. She looked up as her entire body faded.

Beelzemon walked up next to Hydra, slack-jawed. "She..." he started, but stopped.

Suddenly Valeri took a deep breath, causing the others to gasp. Valeri's eyes slowly opened. They were still a little dim from death.

Hydra smiled and held out his hand to help her up. "You might be blind for a few hours, but don't worry you'll be Ok."

Valeri managed to get hold of Hydra's hand as he helped her up. She blinked several times, hoping to get her eyes to work. When it didn't work, she sighed sadly. She gasped in surprise as Beelzemon took hold of her.

"It's me, Val." Beelzemon said softly, his voice full of emotion.

Valeri smiled in his direction. "I know."

"God, I've missed you so much." Beelzemon murmured, resting his head on hers. She smelled of death and decay, but he didn't care.

"I missed you too..." Valeri said, tears spilling down her face as her voice cracked.

Beelzemon gave her a soothing kiss.

Kirsten hugged her mother's leg.

Hydra moved away to let the family share their love. He was so overcome with emotion, tears nearly spilled from his eyes, but he was able to keep them at bay. "I would love to see your house and also meet your family too. Also Val, I am pretty sure the smell would go away. It'll take a few hours to come back to normal." he said with a small chuckle. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching.

Valeri smiled in Hydra's direction. "Thank you, Hydra. You can come home with us for awhile, if you want. I don't know if I'll be able to see well enough to make dinner, but you're welcome to stay anyway."

"Momma, I'll help!" Kirsten said excitedly.

"Well not for long, but I'd be glad to," said Hydra. He waited for them to lead him home.

Beelzemon picked his wife up in one arm and took his daughter by the hand. "Alright, Hydra. Follow me." He turned and walked back the way he had come earlier.

Hydra followed. He looked around as they entered into the city, curious to see so many people around. He saw a few kids playing hop-scotch in an alley. He returned his attention to Beelzemon to follow without getting lost.

While they walked, he watched cars as they passed by. "It's been a while since I've been to Earth. I think I came here in, oh maybe 1941. It was, I think, of the Pearl Harbor war and everything was so different..."

Beelzemon chuckled. "Yeah, everythin' is different now than it used to be. You think this place is weird? I should show ya the Digital World one day. Now that place is weird!"

gI think I've been there once, it sounds familiar. I do a lot of travelin' and sometimes one place may seem familiar or I've never been to it," Hydra said thoughtfully. He scratched his brow. "I am not used to havin' hair or fur or whatever you people call 'em. I can't stay human long though I can stay like this for a couple of days and I would have to turn back into my original form again. It's like puttin' my original self into a jar. So my bones would start to break if you know what I mean then."

Beelzemon nodded. "You probably haven't been to the Digital World though. There's only certain ways to get there and only Digimon know how to find 'em."

"What would you like for dinner, Hydra?" Valeri asked suddenly.

"Oh I would like anything, but not too much veggies though. I am not allergic to anythin' that i know of, just I always hated veggies," said Hydra with a chuckle.

gYay!" Kirsten cried. "That means I don't have to eat spinach again!"

Valeri giggled softly. "I guess it does. Well, at least not today."

Kirsten made a wry face. "Bleh."

"We could uhm, have sushi, maybe?" Beelzemon suggested.

Hydra nodded. "Alright then, I agree."

Valeri smiled. "Good. Kirsten and I know how to make them from scratch, right dear?"  
"Yeah! It's loads of fun!" Kirsten said excitedly.

Beelzemon smiled and patted her head.

Hydra laughed. He turned his head and saw some homeless people in an alley. "Still they don't have enough money, that is sad for me to see.h

Valeri sighed, lowering her eyes. "The world is still in much poverty, I'm afraid. I wish it wouldn't be like this."

"Me too," Hydra said sadly. "But I have actually stopped slavery on some planets-which is good-and poverty stuff on some others."

Valeri blinked hard, wishing to have her sight back as she swiveled her head in Hydra's direction.

Beelzemon sighed. "I used ta be a bad person, selfish, self-centered. But I met Val. She helped change a lot of my personality. So did Kirsten after she was born."

"Oh well, I could have helped ya to put you in better shape!" Hydra said with a laugh.

Beelzemon cracked a half-smile. "I think I'd rather stick with Val...I don't really wanna know what you'd a done."

"Yah, you really don't wanna know." Hydra said with an evil glare to be funny.

Beelzemon stepped away from Hydra. "Eh..."

Kirsten giggled and hugged Hydra. "He's just bein' funny, Dad!"

Valeri smiled. She had not seen the glare. "I'm sure he is, darling," She rubbed her face against Beelzemon's chest in a soothing manner when he grunted his disapproval. "It's alright, my love. Are we almost home?"

gYeah, just about two more blocks." Beelzemon replied, picking up his pace.

Hydra kept up easily. He looked down at Kirsten "Well miss Kirsten, you have certainly grown a lot since the last time I saw ya." he said, rubbing her head softly.

Kirsten grinned. "I sure did! I hope to be just as tall as Daddy when I get older!"

Hydra laughed. "Well try not to grow taller than me, if that's possible. Besides, I met a cousin of my species that was bigger than Snake Gods. Oh boy, I got a small kick out of that. Elektra and my father laughed at me about that."

Kirsten grinned, showing off her tiny fangs. Suddenly she pointed to a two story house. "There's our house!"

"It's beautiful, I love it," Hydra said kindly. He followed them to the door and inside. "And its surprisingly clean." he added as he looked around.

Beelzemon frowned. "What's that supposed ta mean? Kirsten is very good with cleanin'."

"No. I mean, doh, never mind. I just say that a lot. And the last time I went to someone's house...well let's just say I couldn't go in even as a cat."

Kirsten giggled. "Everything is clean but some of the living room. 'Cause that's were Dad's been."

Hydra cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He glanced at the living room, where the table was littered with trash and empty beer cans. He turned to the family. "Wow, I guess even a kid is cleaner than Beelzemon." he said teasingly to Beelzemon.

Beelzemon glared at him, not really in the mood for a joke. "Well, I didn't feel like doin' anythin'...you know why..." He looked down at Valeri, nuzzling the top of her head.

Hydra smiled. "It's Ok, just pickin on ya," He turned to Kirsten. "What do you do over here Kirsten? I'm curious to know what you and your family do together."

"We do a lot of stuff. We go to the park, the Digital World...we play video games, watch TV...all kinds of stuff.'

"Hmmm Digital World, video games. Sounds interesting that I've never been to or tried. I would like to learn about this." Hydra said, intrigued.

Kirsten grinned. "Dad and I can show you after dinner!"

"Yah, I guess we could." Beelzemon said unenthusiastically.

"I would like to watch." Valeri said, smiling. She could only vaguely see dark shapes and a little bit of colors.

"Well, let's wait til' Valeri has her vision back that way she can see it as well. Oh, while we eat can you tell me what I should be aware of 'B'?"

"Aware of?" Beelzemon asked, confused. "I don't get it..."

"Like dangerous creatures or dangerous areas we should be aware of you know." Hydra explained

"Ah, ya. Well, I gotta think about that for a bit..." Beelzemon said, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought.

Kirsten walked towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna start on dinner."

Valeri took her daughter by the hand. "I'm gonna help."

Kirsten looked up at her mother with a disdained look. "Momma...you can't see yet."

Valeri frowned. "I can too! Just not as well...I can see shapes now, kind of..." Her frown disappeared and she sighed.

Beelzemon turned to his wife. "Honey, you should still wait."

Valeri shook her head. "I wanna try at least."

Hydra smiled. "Well, that's good. Beelzemon and I will...arm wrestle." he said teasingly, looking at Beelzemon with a gleam in his eye.

Beelzemon gave Hydra a funny look. He shook his head. "Nah thanks! I'm just fine. But if ya wanna watch me play a video game, then that's a totally different story."

Valeri smiled as she was led away to the kitchen. "You two have fun then, dinner'll be done soon."

"All right. I'm pretty sure I can learn quick and easy and probably beat your high scores," Hydra said with a competitive look on his face.

Beelzemon's eyes slitted dangerously and a sneer crossed his pale lips. "I doubt it. Not even Kirsten has yet, and she's pretty damn good."

Hydra nodded and chuckled a little.

Putting an arm about Hydra's shoulder, Beelzemon led him into the living room. "Well, why don't I show ya instead?"

gAll right then," Hydra said. He looked to a shelf of pictures near the TV. He walked up to them, looking them over. "Is this Valeri's mother and umm, her sister?" he asked, pointing to a picture.

Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "Yuri," he growled, showing his great distaste for his wife's sister. "Her mom's better."

Hydra laughed a little. "Huh, interesting. I know how it feels to have annoying siblings. I have a brother and well let's just say he...you know let's just say we don't get along well anymore."

"Ah, I don't have any siblings, just gotta deal with her damn sister. Man, what a pain." He sat down on the couch, picking up the controller from the table.

"I will watch at first, then I'll join if that's all right."

Beelzemon shrugged. "Fine with me." He started up the game.

Hydra smiled and watched. The graphics were interesting to him. He had never seen technology this advanced on Earth before, it was extraordinary to him.

Beelzemon smirked at Hydra. "You havin' fun?"

"Yes, it's like a movie sphere or movie in your case here." Hydra said.

Beelzemon chuckled. "If ya like this, then you'll like our actual movies."

"Really? what kind of movies do you have? I like action, comedy, and a bit of romance."

"I like action, lots of the gory stuff, ya know? I basically can't stand romance ones." Beelzemon said, his eyes still glued to the TV screen to prevent from dying as he battled against some monsters.

gHuh, it's like war you're playing. Well I can tell you this: war is much more violent than this and I believe it is hell. Only you have to survive to escape from it and head to heaven then hell again only if you have to." Hydra pointed out as he watched Beelzemon.

Beelzemon shrugged. "I fought all my life. It's do or die in the Digital World in many parts. There are some more serene parts but I never really got to those places."

"Maybe I can get there, but I shouldn't bug into their business and let it be."

"Whatever..." Beelzemon's eyes narrowed and a curse hissed through clenched teeth as his character died.

Hydra chuckled a little. "Good job! Only ten minutes and you died." He smelled the air, catching scent of the sushi almost ready.

"Ah shut it!" Beelzemon snapped. "This game is very hard."

"Oh really you know I think your daughter is better than you are at most of the games you have." Hydra said teasingly.

Beelzemon grumbled dark curses under his breath at Hydra and the game.

Hydra chuckled. He stood up and stretched. He went to the kitchen, seeing the girls making sushi. "Hey there. You guys all right? You two have been very quiet."

Kirsten smiled up at him. "Oh, we're just talking quietly. It's funny to hear you and Dad."

Valeri looked up in Hydra's direction, her eyes still out of focus and dimmed, but able to see better than before. "I'm trying to concentrate my hardest on the sushi, I still can't see all that well." She giggled softly

"It's all right I can wait till you finished and love your family photos do you think I might have the chance to meet them," said Hydra.

"I'm quite certain you could. We have a family reunion in a couple days...Oh!" Valeri stopped, looking shocked.

"What?" Hydra asked, concerned.

Valeri's eyebrows arched as she frowned. "How are we going to show the others that I am alive? Everyone knows that I passed away. Oh, I never thought about it..." She lowered her eyes to the floor with uncertainty.

"I can try to explain that I am a scientist and I revived you with a chemical compound that actually worked and with some powder that I put on you to make you look normal again." Hydra said as he came up with a solution.

Valeri frowned. "That makes very good sense...I guess that could work..."

Kirsten nodded. "It does!"

Hydra smiled in agreement. "Now then, when do you think you should have a family reunion?"

"It's in a couple days." Valeri replied, turning her attention back to the sushi roll in her hand.

"All right then, I guess I could stay a couple days. Ummm, or maybe I have said that all ready, hehe. Sometimes I forget what I say or ask. What is one thing I should worry about your mother and your sister?"

"Well, my sister isn't married, and she likes to flirt with guys. But my mom is a nice person. As long as you're in your human form, you'll be just fine."

"All right, but I'm worried for your sister for I can't help turning into hot guys and sometimes even Lori tries to get into a date with me. Since you told me about your sister, if she hugs me or even tries to kiss me I will make her fall asleep for a week." Hydra warned.

"That sounds like a sound plan!" Beelzemon said as he strode in. "I still can't get her to keep her hands offa me, though she's already gotta boyfriend."

"Well, then she is a cheater and I won't take that. If she brings her boyfriend over I will have a talk with him about keeping Yuri-I think you said-about touching cute men. I will even talk with her. Oh, wait she probably would be googling at my face or even my ass." Hydra frowned at the thought.

Valeri giggled. "She wouldn't listen to anyone. She's older than I am, but she still acts like a teenager."

"She'd be ooglin' at everythin'. Stupid immature brat!" Beelzemon huffed, folding his arms across his chest moodily.

Hydra laughed. "Well, I will be prepared then."

Valeri smiled and returned to rolling the seaweed for the sushi.

Beelzemon walked to the refrigerator and rummaged through it.

Hydra went to the dining table and took a seat. He stared at the ceiling then to the wall and everywhere else, liking the house. He groaned a little and held his left forearm for a moment, but relaxed as the pain diminished.

"What's wrong, Hydra?" Kirsten asked as she walked into the room with a plate of finished sushi rolls.

Hydra took one and ate it happily. "It's just when I turn human I can't stay as a human for long. I can stay like this for two to three days at the very most, but it makes almost everything in my body hurt terribly."

Kirsten looked down at the plate in her hands, her brow furrowing as she pondered the situation. Suddenly she looked up at Hydra. "There's a beautiful rose garden that's tucked away from the prying eyes of others where you could transform!"

"All right, thanks. I will go there then, but later."

Kirsten nodded. "Of course! We can take you there tomorrow. But for now," She set the plate down. "Eat your fill." She turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Hydra ate a few then stopped, wanting them to have their dinner as well. _I wonder if I should tell them about Kiba...or maybe not. I don't want them to worry. Even if Valeri did see Kiba asleep. Only she doesn't know what happened and I should keep it that way._ Hydra thought to himself.

Beelzemon appeared in the doorway, downing the rest of a beer. "Oh, that's where she put 'em!" He walked over and scooped up a couple, popping them in his mouth. He grinned at Hydra. "I got some pretty good chefs, eh?" He chuckled.

"Mmmm, oh yes. I guess so, whatever that means. Hydra said, not really paying attention.

"They make good food." Beelzemon said bluntly.

Hydra stayed quiet after that, thinking of what to do in the future and how to help Kiba get back to her old self again. He was suddenly shaken from his thoughts. "Sorry I was...thinking on how I should avoid your, umm, sister-in-law, B. Guess I should just knock her out or something."

Beelzemon grinned. "We don't care! Make her fall asleep! Then we can just lock her up somewhere and she'll never bother us again!"

Valeri frowned slightly in a disapproving way as she looked at her husband from the kitchen.

Kirsten giggled.

Beelzemon and Hydra walked into the kitchen.

"No, the locking up part won't work. But I will just let her black out for a second and make my way to her mother for protection. Of course, mothers wouldn't let their daughters on someone they don't know," he said with a laugh. He stretched a little, making his shoulders and arms pop. "Just had to stretch, my magic is startin' it's toll on this human body. But I can hold out til' tomorrow or the day after tomorrow at least." he told the family reassuringly.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the rose garden so that you can have the chance to turn to your normal form." Kirsten said as she took the roll of seaweed from her mother and started cutting it.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea." Beelzemon said thoughtfully.

Valeri smiled. "I haven't been there for such a long time, it would be nice to do that again."

Beelzemon smiled sadly. "Yeah, it would."

Hydra didn't say anything to bother Beelzemon. He just didn't know if the rose garden would be such a good I idea.

Valeri nodded as she picked up another piece of paper-thin seaweed.

Beelzemon watched her for a moment, a feeling of utter happiness swelling up in his heart. He stepped up to her and enveloped her in a tight hug, pressing his face in hair.

Valeri's eyes went wide, then closed partially, tears swelling in her eyes. "Oh, honey..." She placed a hand on his arm.

Hydra left them alone he sat down on the chair looking to the wall. He closed his eyes for a moment, but a kind of energy pulsed through his mind for a second. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't think it was anything terrible. He thought he could worry about it later. He popped his neck and then his hand popped a little on its own. _I guess it's been a while since I turned human. I guess I should turn back to normal tomorrow that way none of my bones will crack and cause some kind of internal injury. _he thought.

Kirsten set a plate of finished sushi in front of Hydra. "Here we go, I'm making some stir-fry, if you'd like any."

Hydra began to eat silently. iNo its all right, but thanks anyway./i he thought to himself.

Kirsten tilted her head to one side, then shrugged and started tending to the stir-fry.

Beelzemon had released his hold of Valeri and was busy helping her to unroll the seaweed for the rest of the sushi.

Hydra leaned back in his chair to stair at the ceiling for a long moment. iI will wait til' they come out for I can't keep the truth from them any longer/i

"Um...Hydra? I've been wanting to ask you but you've seemed rather stressed..." Kirsten sighed. "How's Kiba doin'? Is she Ok?"

Hydra didn't look at her. He stared up at the ceiling, then straightened himself up. He stood up and knelt down and hugged her. "Kiba isn't the same anymore she got in a terrible...accident...even though Valeri came to me...she didn't see Kiba normally. But Kiba was asleep, but if Kiba were awake by the time Valeri came for my help she would've been able to see what she truly looks like now." he said sadly.

Tears began gathering in Kirsten's eyes.

Beelzemon set his things down to look at his daughter sadly.

Valeri covered her face with her hands to try and stifle her sadness.

Hydra let go of Kirsten. "I have to be alone. I will go walk on the sidewalk for a bit and come back." He went to the door and left out onto the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets thinking if he had done the right thing to tell them.

Kirsten slowly finished up the stir-fry and set it on the table before she sat in one of the chairs to stare at the wall.

Beelzelmon and Valeri came up on either side of her, placing a hand on her shoulders.

"It'll be Ok, honey." Valeri said soothingly, running a hand across her daughter's hair, since she could see normally again.

"Yer mom's right, Kirsten. It'll be Ok."

Kirsten nodded slowly. "I know. But I wish I could be there for her."

Both parents sighed sadly.

"I bet Hydra is really messed up about this. Let's make sure he has fun at the reunion Monday, shall we?" Kirsten said, looking up at both her parents.

Both parents smiled sadly.

"Yes, of course we shall." Valeri replied with a small smile.

Beelzemon nodded.

Hydra stood alone, trying to think. "I should stay till the reunion at least then leave as soon as I can, but I don't know if Elektra and Lori will put up to babysit Kiba that long. Man, this is stressful, but I should be polite and meet everyone at least and try not to make a fool of myself, but I swear if Valeri's sister tries to touch me inappropriately I will get her in a coma for a week." Hydra with a small, dry chuckle.

Since Hydra had not returned for a time, Kirsten and Valeri had put up the leftovers.

Beelzemon was in the living room playing on the Xbox and yelling at the TV when his character died.

Kirsten walked in and sat down beside her father, leaning against his side as she watched him play.

Hydra heard something in front of him. He looked up to see a man coming towards him. He recognized him from somewhere, but didn't know where. All he knew was that he didn't like him. It reminded him of someone. A child...Valeri. This was her father. He stepped on the sidewalk in front of the house with a venomous glare.

The father looked at him, confused. "Who are you?" he asked.

"No need to know, but if you do not leave this area you'll surely pay the consequences." Hydra said in a menacing tone.

"Of what?" Valeri's father asked, still confused.

"Why, what a sick man you are to molest a child, even your own child, which sickens me to the very core of my soul. You should be ashamed of yourself for never letting God himself upon this world to find what your own purpose is. But no, you abandoned it and chose to be a cruel man." Hydra growled

The man stepped back. Hydra took a step forward.

"All right I'll leave then." Valeri's father said, rather terrified.

"Too late, you took too long to leave so I'll have to kill you slowly or let you suffer pain for the rest of your pathetic life."

The frightened started to make a run for it and Hydra went after him.

Meanwhile, Valeri and Kirsten were out in the garden tending to the flowers and the vegetables. Beelzemon was sitting up in a nearby tree whittling a long stick with his foreclaw as he watched over his little family.

Valeri's father ran down an alley, but came to a dead end. He turned around to see if he could find a different route, but as he turned he saw Hydra standing in his way. He screamed and fell back in surprise and fear.

Hydra knelt down and picked him up by his collar and raised him to the wall. "People like you sicken me and just rip my guts out. I won't kill you, but I'll make sure you suffer for the rest of your life. You'll feel the pain for eternity." He placed his free hand on the man's face then whispered out a spell.

A red light glowed under his hand for a split second, then disappeared. Hydra released the man, letting the body slump down.

Valeri's father looked like he was an awakened comatosed person. He showed no emotion, his eyes were pitch black, his skin turning pale.

Hydra looked up to see a man running off. He cursed under his breath then made a run for it back to Valeri's. When he returned, he walked in quietly. He went to the backyard, watching the family planting while Beelzemon watched. He walked up to him. "Sorry I took...so long.h

Beelzemon surveyed him, a slight frown to his hard features. "Ah, that's alright. You look a bit mad. Wazza matter?"

Valeri looked up from her work to look at Hydra with a bit of curiosity, her head tilted to one side.

"Nothing, just went out for a run." Hydra replied, hiding his guilt of lying to them.

Beelzemon nodded his head slightly and turned his attention back to Kirsten and Valeri.

Valeri stood up, a beautiful forget-me-not in her hand. She walked up to Hydra, presenting him with the flower. "Here, this is for you. Kirsten picked it out."

Hydra took it gently in his hand. "Thank you, Kirsten." he said with a smile.

Kirsten's face broke out in a large smile, showing of her tiny fangs, a light blush to her pale cheeks. "You're welcome!"

Hydra smiled to her again. "Well, tomorrow is Monday I believe, right?"

Kirsten nodded, her eyes alight. "Yeah! Our family reunion is tomorrow! Ooooh, I can't wait to get to see everyone again!"

Beelzemon merely snorted. "I can stand not doin' that again."

Valeri smiled. "Now dear, it wasn't that bad the last time we went."

Beelzemon nodded slowly. "Yeah but...what are we supposed ta say to 'em? Everyone was at yer funeral. Even your...eh jackass of a family member was there."

"Who was the jackass?" Hydra asked curiously.

Beelzemon's eyes narrowed and he ground his teeth. "Her supposed father..! He thought he wasn't seen by anyone. But I knew he was there. I could sense his foul presence in the room, defiling the very air."

Valeri stared at her hands, which were folded in front of her.

Hydra looked at Valeri with concern. "Do you hate him?"

Beelzemon clenched his fist so tightly that his whole arm shook. "Yes! The bastard did untold things ta Val. He told me that it was some sort of bonding thing. But of course he also said I'd never be a dad. I shoulda killed 'im when I had the chance, but Val wouldn't let me."

Valeri sighed, wiping at her eyes.

Hydra looked to her, then to Beelzemon. "Beelzemon, please don't talk about her father anymore. I think she has heard enough." He got up and went inside and turned on the TV to the news.

It was talking about fires and robberies and killings then it went on about finding a man in a alley way in a coma-like state. Hydra only watched.

Beelzemon put his arm about Valeri's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Val."

Valeri shook her head. "No, it's alright. It isn't your fault that my father is the way he is."

Beelzemon nuzzled the side of her face.

"In recent news, the body of an elderly man was found in a coma-like state. We are not sure what happened to the corpse-like body. He is supposedly breathing and has no wounds on him what so ever, but it could be a simple chemical injection from someone or a suicidal attempt." said the news lady.

Hydra didn't show any emotion about it. He knew it was himself and he didnt care.

"You did that, didn't you?" Valeri asked as she walked in, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes...I did, but do you think he deserved it?"

Valeri shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him for so long..."

"Sorry if I angered you, but it seemed like he deserved it for doing such a thing. If that would ever happen in my kingdom that person would be executed. I take crimes like this and much worse as well and I'm very serious about it." Hydra said in a serious tone.

"I'm not upset. You did what you thought was best and that's what counts." Valeri said, then turned and walked out of the room.

Hydra stood up and nearly followed her, but didn't. He decided to leave her alone. He sat down again. "Why do I feel like a jackass?" he asked himself.

Valeri set to the task of cleaning up the dining room to occupy herself.

Hydra stood up and walked over to her. "I'm sorry if I upset you." he said apologetically.

Valeri shook her head as she moved around him to dust the dresser.

Hydra looked to the window, seeing Beelzemon still out there with Kirsten. "They could come back in any moment and they don't like seeing a mother unhappy." he said, turning back to Valeri.

"They won't," Valeri said quietly as she set down a vase. "I'm going to take a bath." She headed towards the bathroom.

Hydra nodded as he watched her leave. He went back outside to the backyard. He knelt down by Kirsten. "Still planting the garden?"

Kirsten smiled. "Yes, flowers take a lot of work."

"Oh really? I never knew that. Can you teach me?" he asked, truly curious.

Kirsten's smile widened. "Of course! Right now we're just planting some seedlings and moving the older ones." As she spoke, she pointed at the taller flowers, then at the tiny mounds of dirt.

Hydra listened as she began explaining.

Kirsten picked up a water pail and began pouring water on the mounds until they were damp. "All you have to do after you plant the seedlings is water them, keep weeds from trying to kill them, and wait for them to grow."

"And how long does it take to grow?" Hydra asked.

"Weeks, months. It all depends upon the plant you picked out." Kirsten explained.

Beelzemon was off to the side trying to pull up a large chunk of crabgrass with no luck.

Hydra looked over at him for a moment, then walked up and grabbed the crabgrass in one hand, pulling it out effortlessly. "B, I think you need to work out more." he said teasingly as he tossed the uprooted weeds onto a pile of others.

Beelzemon planted both fists on his hips. "Ah shut up! I've been working out and gettin' stronger. Them damn weeds are just a pain in the ass! Besides, you only got 'em out 'cause I loosened 'em for ya."

Hydra laughed. "It's alright, B. It's just I'm a bigger race and a bit stronger possibly, but am glad to help out pulling weeds for someone who can't."

Beelzemon huffed a little bit. "Hey, where's Val?" he asked as he looked around, suddenly aware that she wasn't around.

"Taking a bath, she told me as she came in when I was watching the news." Hydra replied.

Beelzemon started towards the house. "Oh, Ok. I'm gonna go see if she needs anything."

"Wait you're going in there while she is naked, that is rude let her have her privacy," said Hydra confused.

Beelzemon stopped, looking at Hydra rather confused. "So? She's my wife, why should it matter? Besides, she'll have the curtain drawn, it's not like I'm actually gonna see her or anythin' like that." He shook his head and walked towards the house.

"Sorry, I am just a huge mannerable guy that respects too much, especially Dad. He is strict with me. He even bosses me around at my own home." Hydra explained.

"Ah don't worry 'bout it, Hydra." Beelzemon said.

Kirsten smiled at Hydra as her father disappeared in the house. "It's Ok, Hydra. Dad just wants to check up on Mom. He's a bit overly paranoid at the moment. Being so long without her has messed him up."

"Yes, I can see that. What did he during the time without her?"

"You mean all the sleeping and drinking?" Kirsten asked as she patted the dirt on a seedling.

"Excuse me...he was drinking," Hydra asked, a little stunned. He became angered at the news. gBEELZEMON, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!h he yelled.

Beelzemon appeared in the doorway of the back door. "Whaaaat?!" he demanded.

"You've been drinking haven't you?" Hydra asked, glaring.

Beelzemon shrugged. "So? Why the hell do you care if I was or not? I'm old enough to."

"Yah, but it's bad for you and takes years away and if I find any beer bottle in that fridge or anywhere I will rip your throat and tongue out." Hydra said warningly.

Beelzemon merely rolled his eyes. "I'm a Digimon. It don't affect me none." He turned and walked back inside.

Kirsten giggled a little.

"Watch this, Kirsten." Hydra said to the younger girl. He started to walk to the house, popping his knuckles.

Kirsten burst into a fit of giggles.

Inside, Beelzemon was pulling a beer from the refrigerator and was headed toward the living room to sit and play one of his video games.

Hydra came in and took the beer bottle and put it in the garbage can. "Ok, hand your head over cause I'm gunna rip your tongue out now."

Beelzemon folded his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah, right. Like yer really gonna rip my tongue out for drinking a bit."

Hydra grabbed hold of Beelzemon by his helmet while his other hand went for the Viral's mouth. "Hold still." he growled.

Beelzemon yelped and wriggled away. He bolted for the bathroom. "Valeri, help!"

Hydra laughed his head off then headed for the fridge and saw the beers. He growled then threw them away. "There, now to look around the house for more of those wretched things."

Beelzemon watched Hydra from a distance, muttering about how it wasn't fair that his beer was being taken away. Luckily he had left one in the bathroom and now he was sipping on the remains of it. "He won't find any of the others. Besides, when he leaves, I'll just go get more."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Beelzemon flinched. "I didn't say nothin'!" he yelled back, then took several steps towards the bathroom, just in case Hydra came after him again.

Hydra walked up to him. "B, stop drinking. It;s bad for you and you'll die an early age."

"Whatever." Beelzemon said, taking a sip from his beer bottle.

"Alright, now to rip your throat out!" he growled, heading for Beelzemon, who bolted into the bathroom. "Valeri hurry up and finish your bath," he yelled.

gWhy, so she can watch?" Beelzemon asked sarcastically. He downed the rest of his beer and tossed it in the trash can beside the counter.

gNo, that way she can get and I'll come in there and kick your ass!"

"No you won't!" Beelzemon said as he leaned against the counter. "You wouldn't let him, would ya Val?" he asked, looking at his wife worriedly.

"Of course not, love." Valeri said, smiling reassuringly.

"Valeri, your husband will die an early age if he keeps drinking beer. It's bad for everyone's health." Hydra said.

"I know it is, Hydra. I planned on making him cut back. It takes time to stop drinking, just as it does smoking." Valeri explained, hoping to calm the Snake God down a little.

Beelzemon merely grunted his disapproval.

"Well, he better quit quick or I really will rip his tongue and throat out."

Valeri frowned. "I do not approve of your method, Hydra. There is no reason to be so violent. It is not all his fault that he drinks as he does."

Beelzemon smiled. "Thanks Val."

"Alright, if you say so Valeri, but still, drinking is bad and I hate it when people drink."

"Tell that ta half the freakin' world!" Beelzemon snorted. "You'd be rippin' out so many people's throats that there'd hardly be anyone left! And what about the people who do drugs? That's even worse than what I'm doin'!"

Hydra nodded. "True, but I would actually put some sense into them."

"And what makes me so different that you'd rather try and rip my freakin' throat out?" Beelzemon grumbled.

"Simple you have a family that loves ya and doesn't want you to die. So there's your explanation." Hydra replied.

"Well, I ain't dyin' 'cause of some stupid drink. If I die, it'll either be peaceful 'cause I'm supposed ta, or because I'm protecting my family. I ain't dyin' any other way."

Valeri smiled gently at her husband. "We wouldn't want it any other way."

There was a knock at the front door. Hydra went over and opened it. It was a boy around Kirsten's age.

"Umm, is Kirsten home? And who're you? The last time I saw her dad he was wearing black leather with a helmet and all that stuff on 'em'." the boy said, looking past Hydra.

"Umm, I'm just a visitor and yes Kirsten is here, she is out in the back." Hydra said. He moved away from the door and watched as the boy walked past. He watched from the window as the boy kneeled down beside Kirsten. "B, does Kirsten have friends around here?" he called to Beelzemon, just to make sure that the child was allowed.

"She does, but they don't really ever come over. Why would ya ask?" Beelzemon asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

Hydra wasn't sure about that. The child looked strange, but the air was fine. There were no ripples of any aura. He walked outside. "Kirsten do you know this kid?" he asked as he reached Kirsten.

Kirsten looked up at the child. "Yes, that is Darren. He goes to school with me."

Hydra nodded and went back in. He was all right now. He sat down at the dining table wondering himself if his friends-especially Kiba-were Ok.

Inside, Beelzemon sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels of the television. Valeri, dressed in a bathrobe, walked in and curled up against him, her head on his side.

Meanwhile, outside Kirsten and Darren were finishing up with the flowers.

Hydra winced a little from the pain in his hand. "I am leaving somewhere to change back, if I stay like this any longer I'm afraid a few bones will crack or break." Hydra said to Beelzemon and Valeri. He went to the door and out. He held his arm as he walked down the sidewalk.

Kirsten, seeing Hydra, got up and ran towards him. "Hydra, are you hurt? Let me show you to the rose garden, there you can change without anyone seeing you. Everywhere else is too crowded."

"No, Kirsten. I don't think I'll go there, I'd rather head out of town for this. I don't want to risk anyone seeing me."

Kirsten nodded understandingly. "Alright then." She turned and walked back to Darren.

Hydra smiled as she left, then he headed out of town. Eventually, he got out on the outskirts of town then he turned back into a Snake God again. He felt his bones popping back into place. He sighed in relief then he laid down just behind the hills that way no one would see him. Eventually, he fell asleep without realizing it.

At the house, Kirsten and Darren were in the kitchen eating while her parents were still in the living room watching television.

"I wonder what's taking Hydra so long?" Kirsten muttered to herself.

Hydra heard something and felt something covering his snout. He woke up seeing a muzzle on there. He looked around, seeing some humans were out talking to one another. He tried to move but he was pinned down by ropes or something. He couldn't tell his head wouldn't move either. Hydra could easily get out of this, but he wanted to have some fun first.

Darren stood up. "I gotta go home now, Kirsten." he said as he walked to the doorway.

"Alright, bye." Kirsten said, waving.

After Darren left, Kirsten walked into the living. She saw that her mother was asleep while her father was well on his way there. She sat down and picked up the remote, changing it to cartoons.

Hydra watched as the humans brought a large pick-up made of bendable iron, but since he was tied down he couldn't bend or move, but that's what they thought. Hydra just laughed to himself, trying to hide a smile.

One human man came up. He had a suit on and he looked very serious. Hydra just looked up at him, then the man walked away with no expression. iWow and I thought Elektra was always serious, but that is hard core staring./i Hydra thought to himself.

Bored, Kirsten started playing a video game since her mother was still sleeping. Her father watched her since he had shaken off the veil of sleep for a little.

Hydra watched the sky as it turned dark and the stars came out and the moon glowed. He didn't mind staying out late. "Well they might be worrying about me so maybe I should go back or have a look around town in disguise of course," he said to himself. He breathed in then turned into a German Shepard, shedding himself of his bonds. He barked out and wagged his furry tail, experimenting with this new body. "Wow, fur is kinda neat but annoying. I hope I don't get fleas." He started to run into town to have a good look around.

Because of the time, Kirsten went about her daily routine of getting ready for bed before retiring upstairs.

After checking the clock, Beelzemon gathered his slumbering wife carefully in his arms and went upstairs to their bedroom, where he laid her on the bed and tucked her in before going back downstairs.

Hydra sat watching people drive cars and walk and talk in the park. A few children came up and petted his head and ears, one even scratched his belly. iMaybe I should be a dog more often./i As the kids left, Hydra went around the park again. He found a small place with a fence in front of. He peeked through, seeing a room with a hole in it. He wondered why would there be a strange place here like this. It didn't really smell of human much. He back away a little.

As Hydra turned around he saw a red dinosaur-like creature.

"Hi!" it said happily, waving.

Hydra blinked and sat down.

A young boy came up behind it. "Come on, Guilmon. We're going down to the Bakery." he said.

"Ok, Takato." The creature known as Guilmon left with the child, waving to Hydra. "Bye bye!"

Supposedly this thing lived here. Hydra didn't want to follow so he turned and started to head back to Beelzemon's home.

Beelzemon was rummaging through the refrigerator and the freezer for any cans of beer that managed to escape Hydra. He managed to find one at the very back of the freezer. It was nearly frozen and extremely cold, but the Mega was too happy to care. He went back into the living room, settled himself on the couch, opened his beer, and continued watching TV.

Hydra changed to his human form when he reached the front door. He walked in and saw Beelzemon about to take a sip. He grabbed the can and crushed it. "No beer for you." he said with a glare.

Beelzemon growled in frustration and got up. "I'm so sick of this! I'm goin' ta bed!" With that he stormed off towards the stairs.

Hydra sighed to himself.

Beelzemon sat on the bed beside his slumbering wife, grumbling a bit to himself. He looked down at Valeri and sighed. "Hydra is right in any case...I gotta stop drinkin' so much." He stroked Valeri's hair, moving it out of her face. The Viral leaned down and kissed her forehead before lying down to sleep.

Hydra turned the TV off and went outside to find the sleeping place again for his time to rest. He found it and turned into a Snake God and laid, down falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Kirsten was up and getting ready for school, making sure not to disturb her parents.

Hydra watched as the sun came up. He sighed, knowing that it was Monday already and the reunion would be later on. He wasn't quiet sure about it, but he would deal with it since he was interested into meeting everyone.

Kirsten walked down the street on her way to school, thinking about the reunion, Hydra, her mother's return, and Kiba.

Meanwhile back at the castle Elektra was with Kiba on studying battle strategies. Even though Elektra walked with three legs, she was able to get around.

Kiba just sat on a chair, staring out blankly.

Elektra looked back to her, but Kiba was gone. She looked around. "Kiba...KIBA!" she yelled, running out of the room.

Hydra turned back into a human and went back to the house.

Valeri was now up and working on breakfast. She smiled at Hydra as he walked in. "Hello. Would you like anything?"

"Umm no, I am fine. I don't want to get too attached to the foods here on Earth, besides just something is been bugging me a bit, but try not to ask me for I don't know the answer." Hydra said as he thought.

Valeri nodded understandingly and went back to cooking.

Kiba took a pod and landed on earth close to the city that Valeri, Beelzemon, Kirsten and Hydra were in. She still had a blank look on her face. Her eyes turned from sapphire blue to an orange red.

Hydra stood up as he sensed something. "I got to go now I'll be right back did Kirsten leave?"

"Why, yes she did. She's on her way to school." Valeri replied.

Hydra bolted from the room and outside.

Kiba saw Kirsten walking on her way to school, which was nearby. She jumped down behind her.

Kirsten sensed something behind her. She spun around and nearly fell from surprise. "Kiba!"

Kiba grabbed the collar of Kirsten's shirt and held her up above the ground.

Hydra raced towards where Kirsten was. He spotted Kiba still holding Kirsten. "Kiba!" he yelled.

Kiba looked back at him with a blank expression.

"Kiba, what has gotten into you?!" Kirsten cried, desperately trying to free herself. "Let me go! It's me, Kirsten! Kiba"

Kiba threw her down hard to the ground and took a stance against Hydra.

"Kiba, I don't want to fight, please just get back to your old self. PLEASE!" he said pleadingly to Kiba, though it only fell on deaf ears.

Kiba merely glared.

Kirsten got to her feet. "What is wrong with Kiba, Hydra?"

Hydra took up a stance as well. "Kirsten, get out of here now." he said, not looking away from Kiba.

Kiba didn't move for a few moments, then charged at him. Hydra dodged, but she scratched his cheek then kicked his side. She charged again and kicked him under the chin then punched his stomach, sending him flying.

Hydra slammed against a building and landed on his knees. He stood up and spit a tooth out. He took another stance. "I won't fight you." he said.

Kiba only still gave a glare.

"Oh my God!" Kirsten cried, then bolted from the scene towards school.

Kiba turned seeing Kirsten running she ran after her, but Hydra got in the way and threw her back.

Kirsten hid behind a tree to watch.

Kiba then started to change. Her body shapeshifted into a black dragon with orange markings. She looked demonic compared to her usual form. She roared out and people started to run around in a panic. Hydra thought that he should turn back to normal. But knew he wouldn't fit in the street and have a hard time moving around. He had to lead her out. He ran up and punched her cheek and started off in a run. Kiba roared out and started to chase after him.

Kirsten gasped. "Oh no! What am I going to do? I need to get home and tell Mom and Dad!" She took off for a short cut home.

Hydra ran out on the outskirts of town and turned back into Snake God again. He used his tail to wrap around Kiba and throw her off. She landed on her feet perfectly. She growled and breathed out fire, so did Hydra. The blast of flames met pushing each other, negating the effects.

Beelzemon and Valeri were eating breakfast when Kirsten burst into the room, panting.

Both parents looked at her in surprise.

"Kirsten! What are you doing home? Honey, what's wrong?" Valeri asked in concern.

"It's Kiba! She attacked me!" Kirsten choked out between gasps. "Dad, Hydra needs your help!"

Beelzemon stood up. "What the hell? Why would Kiba attack you? Well, let's go!"

Valeri watched as the two hurried from the room. "Be careful!"

As Kiba and Hydra fought it was a sad sight. Hydra wasn't trying much for he didn't want to hurt her, but the mindless raging Kiba, still as a dragon against him, tried many attacks. Hydra dodged them easily.

Then in an instant, Kiba tackled him at the neck, choking. She then bit down on his throat.

Hydra threw his head around trying to get her off. She flew in the air, but landed on her feet growling with bared fangs.

Hydra growled a little. His neck wasn't terribly wounded but it did bleed a little.

Hydra was about to attack, but he was hit off by a black wave. He fell heavily, causing the ground to erupt underneath him. He got up, seeing Death Shadow next to Kiba with an evil smile spread across her face. He growled with extreme hatred.

Beelzemon and Kirsten arrived at where Hydra, Kiba, and Death Shadow were standing. They halted when they saw Death Shadow.

Beelzemon groaned. "Oh not her again! I thought she was dead!"

Kirsten growled under her breath.

Death Shadow pointed towards them. Kiba turned and pawed the ground, ready to fight with baring fangs.

Hydra was about to get in the way, but Death Shadow stepped in the way and took a stance as well.

Beelzemon drew his guns from their holsters.

"Wait, Dad!" Kirsten cried. "We can't fight Kiba! She's our friend!"

"I know honey," Beelzemon said calmly. "But she'll kill us if we don't at least ward her off. Besides, she's stronger than us, we won't be able ta beat her anyhow."

Kirsten nodded slowly. "I understand."

Kiba growled then charged up. She disappeared into the ground as a shadow then jumped out when she was close enough, hitting Beelzemon with her tail. He barely had time to regain his balance as she jumped at him again putting her right paw on his back.

Hydra breathed ice at Death Shadow, encasing her in it. Then he wrapped his tail around Kiba's stomach and threw her off Beelzemon. She simply got up as though nothing happened.

Death Shadow broke free of the ice and attacked Hydra, but he dodged as quickly as he could.

Kiba shook her self and popped her neck. She growled once more ready to fight again. She charged at Beelzemon once more.

Beelzemon grit his teeth and tensed his body to spring away if she managed to strike at him.

Kirsten covered her face with her hands.

Kiba jumped at him with baring fangs and large claws ready to rip Beelzemon to shreds.

Beelzemon leapt away just as Kiba was about to ram into him. He grabbed hold of Kirsten and dealt a hefty blow to Kiba's head with his boot before taking off.

Kiba skidded on her stomache. She stood up shaking her head. She was a little dizzy, but shook it off. She looked to Hydra still fighting Death Shadow. She growled a bit and turned human, turning her arm into a blade.

"No! Hydra!" Kirsten screamed, pulling away from her father.

"Kirsten!" Beelzemon cried, trying to grab at Kirsten.

Kirsten threw herself at Kiba, causing both to tumble to the ground in a heap.

Kiba got up and grabbed Kirsten's shirt at the collar area. She held her up in the air and was ready to strike her blade into the struggling girl, staring at her in horror.

Hydra looked over and hit off Death Shadow with his tail, then lunged his head and knocked Kirsten out of Kiba's grasp only to get stabbed into the neck. Hydra roared out and collapsed, yelling in pain.

Kiba pulled her blade out and turned it back in a hand, which was covered in Hydra's crimson blood.

Hydra looked to her with pain etched on his features.

"No!" Kirsten screamed. She knelt down beside Hydra, placing her hands over the wound.

Beelzemon rushed to them, ready to protect the pair from Kiba and Death Shadow, should either choose to attack while Kirsten tried to heal Hydra.

Hydra moved away from Kirsten. "Get out of the way...Kirsten." he said weakly.

Kiba only glared but saw Death Shadow signaling to follow. Kiba ran after her and both disappeared.

"What why did they-?" Hydra started, but he was cut off as he looked over, seeing Elektra.

She was walking over with three legs. Her front left leg was completely gone but she walked as though she still had four legs.

Beelzemon snickered. "Same as always."

Hydra shook his head.

"You...Let's just get off this rock and leave these pathetic excuses of fighters." Elektra said with a snort, looking from Beelzemon to Hydra.

"Elektra come on, he was just kidding." Hydra said.

Elektra frowned. "No. I don't hold grudges. And as for you, you could have died today and you still fight and still come to this planet. And you have been nearly seen and discovered by those skin monkeys."

Hydra shrugged. "Oh, so you supposedly hate your friends now."

"Hate them? HA! Of course I dislike them, but not hate them. And besides, you seem to hate families anyways." Hydra said with a sniff, turning away.  
"WHAT'S THATS SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Hydra yelled, unable to keep his temper in check.

"Oh you know what I mean, you sorry excuse for a king!" she yelled back. "

gI could have you blown off from this planet and sent straight to a lava planet to where you could just waddle around with two legs!"

Both he and Elektra continued to argue with each other.

Beelzemon smacked his forehead. "Oh you guys are actin' stupid! Kinda like a bickerin' husband and wife. And that is a sad, sad thing."

Kirsten nodded as she stood up. "You guys should stop. Mom's probably worried about us. And I've missed my first period of school."

Hydra stopped, but Elektra just huffed. "You guys just go on ahead. I don't want to be in a monkey civilization or with a worm that mourns over his family that's been dead for many years." she said as she walked off.

Hydra sighed, trying to keep his temper down from that remark.

Kirsten ground her teeth together. "Hey! You stupid excuse for a dragon! Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love? Do you?! Or are you too cruel to have ever cared about anyone?"

Hydra went in front of Kirsten protectively as Elektra started for her.

"You shut your mouth brat and don't you ever say I don't care about anyone!" Elektra warned with a low growl.

Kirsten glared at Elektra. "Then don't you dare ever say anything bad about Hydra like that! Not everyone can get over losing their loved ones so easily, even if they've been gone for a long time. Besides, if you want him to get over losing them so badly, then why aren't you trying to do anything, hm?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Because he should help himself and he is doin' an Ok job so far. Besides squirt, quit acting like a mother towards me."

Kirsten stuck her tongue out at Elektra.

Beelzemon rolled his eyes and scooped her up in his arms. "C'mon, or you'll be late for the rest of yer school day." he said as he started off in the direction of the school.

Elektra laid down. Hydra watched Beelzemon and Kirsten go. He sighed and turned human to follow.

"Are you feelin' any better?" Kirsten asked Hydra as he neared.

Hydra didn't answer his mind was only on Kiba.

"None of us does," Beelzemon said. He set Kirsten down. "Well, here we are, Kirsten. Now run off ta school and I'll see ya later."

"Ok, bye Dad, bye Hydra." Kirsten said as she walked towards school, waving to them.

Hydra only smiled. "Well, when is the family reunion? For I must leave straight after."

Beelzemon turned to Hydra. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. Ya'd haveta ask Val about that one."

Hydra nodded. "Well, I guess I could, but I can't bare to see Kirsten and Valeri sad when I go." said Hydra.

"Yah, I know. But I think Kirsten's most upset 'bout Kiba than you leavin'."

Hydra stayed silent for a moment. "I know, but I don't know what to do she could be lost forever and the only could probably be...well, I don't know exactly." He shook his head.

Beelzemon grinned. "Yah. But it'll be Ok."

Hydra just smiled. Eventually the house was spotted. He looked back then forward again. "Wonder what will happen at the reunion I just have no idea how to explain how a dead person can come back well I think of something but this will be a funny day to remember always," said Hydra.

Beelzemon sighed and ran his claws through his hair in agitation. "I dunno what ta make of this whole thing, Val comin' back, you bein' here, Kiba being messed up. It's kinda crazy if ya ask me." He looked up at the sky, hooking his thumbs in the belts about his waist.

"It is and I'm so sorry you and your family got dragged into this turkey shit that never ceases to an end," siad Hydra.

"I guess so. But I'm not all too worried 'bout it. We'll just see how it goes," Beelzemon said as he walked up to the porch. He opened the door. "Honey, we're back!"

Valeri hurried into the room, flinging her arms about her husband's middle. "You're alright! Oh, I was so worried. Where's Kirsten, is she at school?"

Beelzemon returned the embrace. "We're fine, luv. Yes, Kirsten's at school, I dropped her off mahself."

Valeri pulled away, breathing a sigh. "Alright. I'm sorry, just a little worried, that's all."

Beelzemon smiled reassuringly and kissed her forehead. "Yah, I know."

Valeri looked at Hydra, seeing a wound that Kirsten couldn't heal. "Are you alright?"

"Yah I'm fine...just fine. So when will everyone will be here then?" Hydra asked, trying to lighten up.

Valeri gave him a rather blank expression. "Everyone...here..? No, they aren't going to be here. We're all going to be at the park, like we do every year. Our family is just so large, it's the best place to be."

"All right then. Should we head there and get everything set then?" he asked

Valeri merely smiled. "No, we just wait til' the day. The other's set it all up."

"Alright, but I'll go to the park anyways I need to think." he said. Hydra left out of the door and headed down the street with his head held low.

Valeri laid her head on Beelzemon's chest. "He's very unhappy." she commented sadly.

"Well, Kiba just attacked us today, so yah he is."

Valeri looked up at Beelzemon in alarm. "She did?! But why?"

"I think she's under Death Shadow's control. She was there too."

Valeri looked down at the floor. "This isn't good."

Hydra stopped at the park and watched as people passed by without having a second thought of even greet people. "This planet is...strange, but also hostile." he said to himself.

Beelzemon returned to Kirsten's school to wait for her while Valeri went to the park. There she found Hydra.

"Hi, Hydra." she said as she walked up to him.

Hydra looked to her then looked ahead. "Hey..." he said simply.

Valeri sighed sadly and turned away, walking off towards her mother and sister.

Hydra looked up, seeing the family coming. He walked up just behind Valeri, keeping his hands behind his back and kept himself straight with a friendly smile.

Ms. Shinshiju stopped when she saw Valeri, covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes grew wide.

Valeri halted and forced a small smile, waving. "Hi, Momma."

Ms. Shinshiju pulled her hands away from her face. "V, Valeri? Oh my God!" She ran up to her daughter, throwing her arms around her in a tight embrace. "My baby...oh my baby..."

Valeri hugged her mother in return. "Momma..."

Hydra smiled simply and watched as mother and daughter were reunited. _At least they won't be sad anymore. This a good family that needs to stay happy. _he thought.

The pair pulled apart when they heard a loud squeal.

Valeri was surprised as Yuri flung herself at her younger sister, nearly knocking her over. "Hi, sis, I've missed you too!"

Yuri was sobbing too hard to say anything, all she could do was bury her face in her sister's shoulder and tighten her embrace.

Valeri smiled and returned the hug. "Aw, Yuri. I didn't think you'd miss me so much."

Hydra gave a small chuckle at the two sisters. He staid silent, waiting patiently and politely.

Ms. Shinshiju noticed the strange new man that certainly didn't belong to the family. "And who might you be?" she asked him in a polite tone.

"I am...Dr. White and I brought your daughter to life." he lied carefully.

Ms. Shinshiju studied the man's face carefully. "I see...But how did you do such a thing? Nothing like this has ever happened before. How am I to know that you aren't a Digimon that has brought her back?"

Valeri and Yuri pulled away from each other to look at their mother. But Yuri's gaze strayed to the handsome looking man that her mother was talking to, and her eyes lit up.

Hydra was silent for a moment as he thought. "Ummm, well no. I'm not a Digimon, but since Valeri is a close trusted...Earth friend, I guess I could just say that I am not a human or a Digimon, but of something else. I had to use magic to bring Valeri back. So I think that is enough of all I can tell you for I still don't trust you or your other daughter completely yet." he explained with a sincere smile.

Ms. Shinshiju smiled and nodded. "Of course. Thank you for bringing her back to us."

Meanwhile, Yuri was slowly moving closer to Hydra, wanting a better look at him.

Valeri saw this and shook her head. She looked around for Yuri's boyfriend, Xian, but found no trace of him. "Oh boy, she's going to get into trouble." she muttered to herself.

Hydra turned to Yuri. "Ma'am I don't want any trouble and I am not human or Digimon and it would be a big issue if you try to flirt with my kin." he warned.

Yuri gave him a slightly blank look. "Huh? I'm not doing anything!" She turned away, arms folded across her chest in her usual huffy way.

gI know, but I was warned about you with Valeri's husband so that is my warning and you better listen or else I'll put you in a temporary coma to where you won't wake up for a week." he warned with a small smirk.

Yuri rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever. You shouldn't listen to Val's husband anyways. He's mean and a liar."

Valeri glared at her sister. "Don't you say that! You're more of a liar and a spoiled brat to boot! So don't you dare say anything bad about Beelzemon!"

Yuri stuck her tongue out at her sister and walked off.

Hydra laughed a little. "Well, we shouldn't get into a fight now since it's been a long time from seeing a lost relative." he said with a kind smile.

"Oh don't worry about Yuri, she fights with everyone when she doesn't get her way. She's a brat like that." Valeri explained as she turned her attention from her sister to Hydra.

Hydra nodded in understanding. "Well, when will your daughter and husband get here? That way we can start the reunion and also are there others coming?"

Valeri smiled. "I'm not sure. Why don't we just walk around and introduce you to one of my cousins, Mitsukiara while we wait? I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

Hydra nodded and thought the idea was all right. He popped his neck a little, feeling a bit sore but got used to it.

Ms. Shinshiju smiled. "Alright then, I'll be over with Yuri and Xian to make sure they stay out of trouble. I'm certain Mitsy is over by the food." She walked off, waving to the pair.

Valeri took Hydra by the wrist and led him to the tables full of food, looking around for any sign of her cousin.

Hydra grabbed a strawberry. "The funny thing is, I hate most vegetables and fruits but I love strawberries. When I was young, mom would always sneak a few strawberries into my salad. It was the least she could do. You see, we Snake Gods don't want to be a total carnivorous beast just more omnivore instead, like you humans. Oh and besides family members, are there friends coming too, like some old pals in recent years or no?h

Valeri looked around, seemingly not to have heard him. "Mitsy...where are you?" she muttered to herself.

Hydra looked to Valeri and smiled. He stretched a little, which made his back pop loudly. He groaned a little, but shook it off.

Valeri gave him a sympathetic look before walking off to search for Mitsukiara.

Hydra stayed where he was to wait patiently. He had no idea what time it was but he knew the reunion would start soon.

Valeri talked with several of her relatives, though they seemed rather afraid of her at first. But she was able to find out that Mitsukiara was unable to attend the reunion because of work. A little disappointed at that fact, Valeri returned to Hydra to tell him the news.

Hydra understood. "Well, that's all right. Maybe another reunion that you and your family would have to do on your own without me or possibly I could come." he said with a sincere smile.

Valeri shrugged. "I don't know. But Kirsten and Beelzemon should be here soon. Luckily it won't be like this one reunion when we were attacked by two Digimon. They almost killed Beelzemon, but he managed to win."

"More Digimon come here?" he asked curiously.

"If they manage to find the Digi-portals that lead to here, yes."

"Digi-portals, hmmm do you go to the Digital World often?" he asked.

Valeri shook her head. "No, we mostly stay here. Kirsten has gone with her father a bit I think. But ever since LadyDevimon caught me the first time Beelzemon took me, I've been rather afraid to go back."

"Where is LadyDevi-well whoever, where is she or he?" he asked.

"Well, Beelzemon had deleted her when he rescued me...But he explained that she could have returned since her Data was not absorbed. She is probably still very upset about what happened. Virals don't forget a wrong-doing."

Hydra seemed a little surprised. "Oh, interesting. I will have to go to the Digital World someday. But not yet though.h He got a cup of water instead of the fruit punch and took a drank.

Valeri put her face in her hand and squeezed her eyes shut. She was suddenly feeling dizzy and had to grab hold of the table with her free hand to keep from falling.,

Hydra came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright, Valeri? Hey, you Ok?" he asked worriedly.

Valeri stepped away from him. "Yes, I'm alright I-" She suddenly collapsed.

"VALERI!" he yelled. He sat her up in his arms. "Call the hospital, someone!" he yelled out to the crowd growing around him.

Ms. Shinshiju rushed to the pair. "Oh my God, what happened?!" she asked worriedly.

Xian was on the phone calling the ambulance while holding onto a sobbing Yuri.

"She fainted. I don't know what's wrong," Hydra said as he picked up Valeri into his arms. "Where is the hospital? The ambulance is taking too long." he asked, turning to Valeri's mother.

"It's a several miles from here." Ms. Shinshiju said, looking Valeri over worriedly.

"Well, I'm not going to sit around and wait. She needs the-" Hydra stopped when he saw the ambulance arriving.

They brought the bed over and Hydra set Valeri on there. He followed the ambulance into the van and towards the hospital.

"What happened?" asked one of the medics

Hydra shrugged. "I don't know, she fainted." he explained.

Valeri groaned.

"She seems to be all right. We'll just have her for the night. Are you her husband or relative?" the medic asked.

"No, just a friend." he said.

The medic nodded.

After minutes, they got Valeri in a room where Hydra sat in a chair next to her, staring at her and wondering if she would be Ok.

After about an hour, Beelzemon and Kirsten arrived.

Kirsten went to stand beside Hydra.

Beelzemon sat down on the bed beside his wife, stroking her cheek. "What happened?" he asked, not looking at Hydra.

"She fainted, she felt dizzy probably. But it could've been a side effect to the potion that was given to her to bring her to life." Hydra said, mulling over that fact.

"Maybe," Beelzemon said quietly. "She was never really to good with medicines and the like. She gets sick easily."

Kirsten sighed sadly. "Yeah. We don't know why though."

Hydra shook his head and sighed. "I can go back to the healer and ask what the symptoms could be or what she needs to actually let her body be used to that medicine." he suggested.

"That may be a good idea," Beelzemon said, looking up at Hydra with a hint of anger written on his face. "But you shoulda asked her that in the first place."

"I know I should've but now I will go and come back and leave for I can't stay much longer." Hydra said, getting up and heading to the door.

"Hurry back, Hydra," Kirsten said. "And please be careful."

Hydra nodded. As he left town, he waited until he was a bit of ways away to transform into a Snake God again. He flew high into sky and use a port key to head back to the planet where the healer was. He shook off the rain as it poured from the darkened sky as he reached the other side.

Kirsten sat down in a nearby chair. She sighed and looked up at her father. "Man, everything's gettin' so confusing, huh Dad?"

Beelzemon nodded. "Yeah...But I'm happy yer mom's back. I just hope there's not any bad side-affects to that stuff he used on 'er."

Kirsten looked at her mother worriedly. "I agree."

Hydra turned into a human and walked inside the cabin.

Nayru looked up to see him. "Hello again. What is it you need once again?" she asked.

"That potion you gave me is acting a little strange."

"Oh, that is just a side effect. She fainted didn't she? Well she'll do that once or twice then never again. But..." Nayru broke off.

"What?" Hydra urged.

"Does she have any kind of special power of any sort?"

"No." Hydra said, shaking his head.

"Well, that is a little bad then."

Hydra frowned, confused. "Why would Valeri need magic? She wouldn't even use it.h

"She doesn't have to. She can just get this boost of energy to where it'll help lessen the side effects," She got up and went to a shelf and picked out another potion. "Here, let her drink this.h she said, handing it to Hydra.

"What is she gunna get?" Hydra asked.

"Oh, some telepathy is all. That'll help." Nayru replied.

Beelzemon stood up, stretching his arms above his head. When he was finished, he sat back down on the edge of the bed, looking at his wife.

Valeri was still sleeping peacefully.

"I'm hungry," Kirsten announced as she got up. "I'm going to get something from one of the vending machines, is that Ok?"

"Yah, sure."

"Kay." Kirsten walked out of the room.

Beelzemon sighed and brushed stray hair from Valeri's face. "Man, you've been through a lot, haven't ya love?"

Hydra flew off and through the portal. He turned back into a human and entered the town again. He got into the hospital and to Valeri's room. "Here let her drink this." He handed the potion to Beelzemon.

Beelzemon looked at the potion quizzically. He turned to his wife and lifted her so that she was leaning against him. "Here, Val. This should help." he said as he poured the liquid down her throat.

Valeri coughed hoarsely for a moment, then settled back down.

Beelzemon set the bottle on the table after laying Valeri back down.

"She should be fine, but with something a bit new and you kind of have to be prepared for she will have a bit of telepathy to where she can read minds and move some objects. But I doubt she'll try to use them. Besides, I wouldn't let her inside my mind for any means necessary. I don't let anyone. But it is a warning so if you try to lie she'll find the real truth." Hydra explained to the Mega.

Beelzemon nodded slowly, though he really didn't understand the telepathy part. "I don't really lie to her anyways."

"Well, just a warning then." Hydra said. He walked out the door and waited out in the hall, sitting on a bench.

Beelzemon sighed and lay down on his side beside his wife.

Outside the room, Kirsten returned. "Hydra, you're back," She sat down beside him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, just waiting til' Valeri wakes up that way I can say goodbye and possibly never return till the war is over." Hydra said.

Kirsten's face fell. "Never return...? War? What's been going on since we left?"

Hydra hugged her. "War hasn't ever stopped. Death Shadow has that master, remember? Night Claw, he is still out there and killing many people and I have to stop him for he has Kiba now. Even though it all seems like we'll never see each other again, but I will either way Kirsten and that's a promise. After this is all over I will come back and see you and your parents, I promise and I never ever break a promise."

Kirsten could sense the sorrow in Hydra, and that made her all the more sad.

"I wish there was some way we could help you..."

"No...none of you will participate in this war ever that will endanger you all and get you tied up in it I don't want you or your family in any part of this." Hydra told her firmly.

"I know." Kirsten said, still looking sad.

Hydra let go of her. "Well, I am going inside to see your mother and father. I must leave soon and I think it should be now instead of later," He stood up and walked into the room. "B, I'm gunna leave, but tell Val I'll be back once the war is over. And B, just take care of this family please.h

Beelzemon sat up. "What? Yer leavin' already?"

"I have to besides my kingdom will need me and Kiba is out and...confused, but I will be back once it's all over and hopefully soon," Hydra said. He patted Beelzemon's shoulder. "Take care, friend."

Beelzemon heaved a sigh and lay back down. "Fine, whatever..."

Hydra walked out in the hall and left the hospital and town. He stopped in the middle of the field, feeling terrible that he was going to just go ahead and leave. "Well, I guess we won't see each other for a long time.h he said to himself.

Beelzemon stared at the ceiling for awhile before closing his eyes to sleep.

Kirsten walked in and laid down on the other side of the bed.

Hydra opened the portal and left.

Eight Years Later

Kirsten was in the middle of cleaning dishes when she sensed something. She looked up. "Hydra..."

"What is it, honey?" Valeri, who was sitting at the kitchen table, asked.

"It's Hydra! He's outside of town. We have to go see him!" Kirsten said, setting down the plate she had been washing.

Beelzemon looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "He's here? Well...I don't see why not. C'mon, I'll fly us there."

Kirsten smiled. "Ok!"

The three walked outside. Beelzemon changed into his Blast Mode and, after picking each one up in an arm, flew to the field where Hydra resided.

Hydra looked to the family flying in. He smiled gently but his eyes looked more tired than anything. He nodded to them as they landed.

Kirsten ran to Hydra, throwing her arms around him. "Oh Hydra! I've missed you. How is everything?"

Valeri smiled. "Hello, Hydra."

Beelzemon inclined his head. "Hey."

Hydra looked to the late teenaged Kirsten, happy to see her and the other two. The parents, mainly Valeri, and aged over the past eight years of his absence. "Everything is fine. Its over, thank God himself. I told you all I'd keep my promise."

Kirsten smiled. "I know. Is Kiba alright?"

"When NightClaw was destroyed, Kiba ran off but I sensed nothing wrong with her, though. But I cannot find her anywhere. I am worried for her." he said.

Kirsten's smile faded. "I hope you will be able to soon. I miss her very much."

"Yah, hopefully. And so I came to visit and possibly have help on this mission to find her." Hydra said

Kirsten's eyes lit up. "Alright! I've finally gotten my more Digital form since I've reached maturity."

"And I guess I gotta go too, eh?" Beelzemon asked with a playful smirk.

"I would appreciate it. Valeri, would you like to come? Then I'm pretty sure Kiba will be happy to see you all." Hydra said, looking to each family member in turn, stopping at Valeri.

Valeri gave him a small smile. She appeared to be just as tired and worn as Hydra. "I would love to."

Beelzemon looked down at Valeri, looking as if he was going to object, but kept quiet instead.

Hydra nodded. He opened his wings and activated a large portal. He went through to the other side of it where there was once a dark fortress, only it was half gone now. He kept the portal opened until the family came through.

The three walked through and watched as the portal closed.

Hydra smiled simply. "The fortress is practically gone but some pieces remain and Kiba is somewhere on this small planet that's the size of the moon or actually just a little bigger. We should split up to where it'll make it faster."

Kirsten nodded. She took off in one direction.

Beelzemon picked up Valeri and walked off in another.

Hydra went his own way. He found a very large forest and went in, hoping to find Kiba.

Kirsten looked around. Then she changed to her Digital form, similar to her father's, and took to the air to get a better look.

Kiba was hiding under a tree in the forest.

Hydra looked all over the forest and still couldn't find her.

Beelzemon and Valeri were searching amongst the castle wreckage.

Kirsten was flying over the forest, calling for Kiba. "Kiba! Kiba! Kiba, where are you?"

Hydra looked around, seeing Kiba under a tree. She was in human form and held herself in a ball. He came over and nudged her shoulder with his snout. She looked up and screamed. She used magic, creating a stone pillar that hit Hydra's head. She ran off.

Hydra shook his head with a groan and spat out a small tooth. "Ouch.h

Kirsten heard Kiba's scream and quickly arrived at where Hydra was. "I heard Kiba." she said as she landed.

"Yah, I saw her and I lost a tooth," Hydra said, ignoring the slight pain in his head. He shook his head. "She is scared of me and I don't know why. You try to talk with her, please."

Kirsten nodded. She changed back to her normal form and walked in the direction Kiba took. "Kiba, Kiba," she called gently. "Kiba, it's me, Kirsten."

Kiba turned into her dragon form and jumped out in front of her and growled.

Kirsten held up her hands. "Kiba, please, it's me. It's Kirsten. Don't you remember me? You used to carry me around on your back when I was little."

Kiba backed away, still growling. "I don't know who you are but if you don't leave me alone, I will fight back.h she said warningly.

Tears began to form in Kirsten's eyes. "I'm your friend, Kiba."

Kiba crouched to the ground, almost like a scared puppy. She watched Kirsten as she started to calm down a little.

Kirsten knelt down. "It's Ok, Kiba. Please, come home. Hydra's waiting for you. We all miss you."

Kiba inched a little closer and laid her head on Kirsten's knees.

Kirsten carefully stroked the top of Kiba's head. "There, see? I'm not going to hurt you. I've missed you so much, Kiba."

Valeri and Beelzemon arrived. They stopped next to Hydra, watching Kirsten and Kiba.

"What's wrong with Kiba?" Beelzemon asked Hydra, not taking his eyes off the pair.

Hydra had no idea, he just watched Kiba, not answering the Mega's question.

Kiba looked up seeing the others she quickly stood up and backed away, growling.

"No, no, Kiba. It's alright, they're your friends." Kirsten said, trying to keep her voice low and not reach out to Kiba.

Kiba growled louder and kicked off, running away.

Hydra started to follow behind.

Kirsten watched Kiba, her heart sinking. Tears spilled down her face. "Kiba..."

Valeri hurried to her, kneeling down and putting her arms around her daughter. "It's alright, shh, it's alright, Kirsten."

Beelzemon walked up to them. "It'll be alright, you two. We'll get her back somehow."

Kiba was blocked off by a cliff.

Hydra came in behind her. "Kiba, what's wrong with you? Itfs us, your friends and me as well," he said.

Kiba crouched down again in fear.

Hydra shook his head.

Kirsten hurried to Hydra. She looked at Kiba sadly. "She seems so afraid. She doesn't seem to remember us. What could be wrong?"

"Probably when NightClaw was taking over her mind, he wiped out every memory of whomever she knew." Hydra replied sadly. He went up to her and nudged her shoulder.

Kiba yelped out in fear.

Hydra kept his head there, still not moving. Kiba calmed down a little but shook.

Kirsten bit her lip as she watched. She was greatly compelled to go and comfort Kiba in any way she could.

Hydra rubbed his head on Kiba's shoulder. She tensed up and didn't move.

Hydra stopped and backed away as she got up and took a step forward, but stopped and tensed a little still. "It's okay no one is going to hurt you at all." he said reassuringly

Kirsten turned to look at her parents, who were watching intently, then she looked back at Kiba.

Kiba looked to them then to Hydra. She just blinked and sat down.

"Let's just go home Kiba all our friends are worried sick about you. And please don't be afraid, we all know you. We're basically family." he said.

Kirsten nodded. "Yes, please go back home."

Kiba had no idea what to say she just stayed quiet.

Hydra gave her space and started to lead the way they came. Kiba followed behind silently.

Beelzemon and Valeri backed away as Hydra and Kiba neared. Kirsten walked to stand by her parents side.

Hydra led on. Kiba glanced back at the small family for a moment and walked on, following Hydra only.

Beelzemon, Kirsten, and Valeri followed at a safe distance so that they wouldn't spook Kiba.

Hydra looked to Kiba and then to the family. He thought they shouldn't slip too far so he stopped to wait. Kiba stopped as well and looked to the family. She kept still and kept her eyes on Beelzemon with a bit of nervousness.

The small family quickly caught up with them, Beelzemon making sure to keep farther away from Kiba.

Kiba started to walk up to him.

Hydra watched only. He stiffened a little and moved up a bit just in case if there was any kind of attack.

Kiba stopped about a few feet from Beelzemon.

Beelzemon watched her carefully. He was a little tensed up, waiting to see what Kiba would do next.

Kiba just inched a little closer and just nipped his arm playfully. She wagged her tail a little.

Hydra smiled partially in relief.

Beelzemon examined his arm, frowning a little. But he saw no serious marks, since she had mainly nipped his arm guard. He looked down at Kiba. "So ya wanna play, eh?" he asked with a smirk.

Kiba pawed the ground playfully.

Hydra watched with amusement.

Beelzemon grinned. "Well then! What shall we do?" He looked at his wife and child.

Valeri smiled.

Kirsten walked up to Kiba, pulling a ball of string from her pocket. "You wanna play with this?" She tossed it close to Kiba, watching it as it rolled.

Kiba just watched it roll as well. It stopped next to her feet. She had no idea what it was. She pawed it, but then stepped back to peer down at it. She nipped it, cutting into the string and making it fall apart. "I...broke your...ball...web." she said confused.

Kirsten smiled. "No, it's Ok," She knelt down and rolled up what was left of it, then gently rolled it. "See? It's just some string wrapped around a rubber ball."

gWhat are you supposed to...do with it?" she asked.

Hydra just listened and then looked around and back to the family and Kiba.

"You play with it," Kirsten replied. "I'll show you," She gently batted the ball back and forth between her hands. "See? This is what you do."

Kiba watched Kirsten put it to the ground. Kiba batted the ball of yarn back and forth, back and forth. It was interesting but strange at the same time to her.

Kirsten smile. "That's it!"

Beelzemon grinned. "It's like playin' with Shadow!"

Valeri smiled sadly. She still missed Shadow dearly since he died several years back.

Kiba stopped playing with it and pawed it to Kirsten.

Hydra left the family with Kiba without anyone noticing as he went off to go find some deer to eat.

Kiba looked around for Hydra, but paid more attention to the family again.

Valeri leaned against Beelzemon, feeling a little tired. She closed her eyes.

Neither Beelzemon nor Kirsten noticed as they watched Kiba.

Kiba yawned a little she looked to Valeri. She got a little worried for her. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Without opening her eyes, Valeri nodded. "I'm fine." She breathed a subtle sigh.

Beelzemon stroked her hair. "She's not as young as she used ta be, Kiba. She tires out a lot more easily." he explained to Kiba.

Kiba still felt a bit worried for her still.

Hydra finally came back and saw Valeri looking awfully tired. "I'm back, but someone looks rather tired." he said without taking his eyes off Valeri.

Beelzemon gently picked Valeri up, who had fallen asleep. He chuckled. "Yeah. I think it's time fer us ta go home."

Hydra nodded. "Well, let's go then." he said.

Kiba nodded even though she still couldn't remember what home she lived in. Hydra led the way and Kiba followed. Beelzemon and Kirsten followed Hydra to where they had come in through the portal.

Hydra activated another portal with his port key and he went through first to where they were back outside of town of Valeri's home. Kiba went through next and she was confused to where she was.

Beelzemon and Kirsten stepped through next, glad to be back in a familiar place.

Hydra closed the portal. "Well I guess this is where we kinda say so long." said Hydra.

Kiba looked to Hydra then to the family. She was starting to like the small family.

"Bye Hydra, bye Kiba." Beelzemon said.

Kirsten hugged Hydra. "Bye."

Hydra smiled to Kirsten. "Yah, see ya. And when Val wakes up, just tell her I said bye too. If we meet in heaven at least it's light enough to keep darkness away but if we all meet in hell at least it's warm instead of cold.h he said with a small chuckle.

Kiba smiled. "Bye."

Kirsten reached out and pet Kiba's head. "Bye."

The two turned and walked a ways before changing to their winged forms and taking off for home.

Hydra opened another portal for him and Kiba to go through. She went in first and Hydra followed. The portal closed, leaving a small flash of light.


End file.
